<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Оглушающая тишина by Melarissa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506478">Оглушающая тишина</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa'>Melarissa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Constantine (TV), Silent Hill (2006), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Alternate Universe - Silent Hill Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crossover, Horror, John Constantine - Freeform, M/M, Monsters, SPN Reverse 2020 on diary.ru, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Triple Crossover, Vomiting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Последнее, что Дин узнал о Кастиэле: тот сказал «Сайлент Хилл» и исчез. Чтобы найти его, Дин заручается помощью экзорциста Джона Константина, и они отправляются в город на озере Толука...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Оглушающая тишина</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912976">In this Place - I'm God</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik">onaglorik</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на <a href="https://spnreversebang.diary.ru/p219624753_raspisanie-spn-bb-reversa-2020.htm">СПН Реверс 2020</a></p><p>Основой для текста послужил невероятный клип onaglorik. Без него ничего бы не было. Второй баннер и хэдер сделаны тоже им.</p><p>Отдельная благодарность <a href="https://smallpolarfox.diary.ru">SmallPolarFox</a> за оформление, <a href="https://procrastinator666.diary.ru">Lord Galvatron</a> и <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix">tomix</a> за графику и поддержку.</p><p>Кроссовер СПН, «Сайлент Хилл» и сериала «Константин»; текст содержит описания физических реакций и неприятных вещей в стиле указанных исходников. </p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Колеса импалы с легким шорохом неслись по маслянисто блестящей поверхности скоростного шоссе. В этот поздний час дорога была совершенно пустынна. Крис Ри негромко пел о дороге в преисподнюю, и Дин похлопывал указательным пальцем по рулю в ритм медленного вступления, которое сменилось такой привычной и всем знакомой мелодией.</p><p> </p><p>Ему не нужно было поворачивать голову, чтобы убедиться, что Кас все еще сидит на соседнем сиденье и дремлет, привалившись виском к спинке. Оставшиеся после недавнего дождя на лобовом стекле капли воды отбрасывали на его усталое лицо пятнистые тени. Дин улыбнулся, чувствуя странное умиротворение. Все было в порядке: Сэм избавлен от Люцифера в голове, Кас рядом. С остальным можно было справиться.</p><p> </p><p>Он отвлекся только на секунду, не учтя, что дорога впереди делала резкий поворот. Похожий на огромного, блестящего хромом дракона грузовик вывернул из-за него, ослепив Дина фарами и оглушив ревом сирены. Он автоматически вывернул руль, пытаясь уйти от столкновения по обочине, но не успел. Грузовик ударил импалу в бок, снеся с дороги. Осколки стекла режущим фейерверком разлетелись во все стороны, осыпав Дина и вскинувшегося Кастиэля. Тот, разумеется, не был пристегнут. Их обоих швырнуло вперед, потом вбок, закрутило, придавило…</p><p> </p><p>Дин пришел в себя на обочине. Он не помнил, как оказался там. На плечах лежала тонкая золотистая пленка теплозащиты. Красно-синие всполохи рвали ночь в клочья. </p><p> </p><p>— Мистер, — похлопал его по плечу спасатель, — ваш пассажир ранен. Его нужно срочно доставить в больницу. Вы поедете?</p><p> </p><p>Дин вскинул голову слишком резко, и в затылке запульсировала тяжелая неприятная боль, отозвавшаяся тошнотой. </p><p> </p><p>— Да, поеду. А полиция…</p><p> </p><p>— Они знают. Подъедут в больницу позже.</p><p>
  
</p><p>То, что импала в очередной раз превратилась в бесформенную груду металла, не слишком беспокоило Дина. Будет чем заняться. Куда хуже было то, что Кас лежал в коме, и врачи не имели никакого представления о том, надолго ли это затянется и придет ли он себя вообще. Дин не мог понять. Ведь это же ангел! Пусть подраненный, пусть растерявший большую часть своей благодати, но ведь ангел же! Как он может быть не в себе? Как он вообще может болеть? </p><p> </p><p>Дин видел Кастиэля слабым, видел его раненым, он даже видел его мертвым. Но тот всегда — всегда! — возвращался. А сейчас он напоминал большую куклу, к которой вместо ниточек тянулись провода и трубки от медицинских аппаратов. Сэм пытался уговорить Дина приехать, но как он мог оставить Каса — так?</p><p> </p><p>— Мистер Винчестер, я сочувствую, — произнес молодой чернокожий врач. — Судя по результатам томографии, мозг мистера Новака не поврежден. Или мы не видим повреждения. Но он не приходит в себя и не реагирует на раздражители. Словно он не желает просыпаться.</p><p> </p><p>Дин с трудом подавил желание врезать кулаком в стену или опрокинуть парочку столиков с инструментами. Ну почему всякий раз, как только что-то начинает налаживаться, так немедленно все идет коту под хвост?</p><p> </p><p>— Он умрет? — выдавил Дин.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, — без обиняков ответил врач. — Если не случится чуда. Простите. В некоторых случаях медицина бессильна.</p><p> </p><p>Дин отвернулся, еще не зная, что собирается сделать, и уставился на одетую в форму медсестры Мэг. Если Дин не ожидал кого-то увидеть, так это ее. Демоница смотрела на него, чуть прищурив глаза, словно подначивая: «Ну же, Дин, давай, устрой скандал и выстави себя дураком».</p><p> </p><p>— Все в порядке, — произнесла Мэг, плечом отталкиваясь от косяка и входя в палату. — Доктор Бенсон, я позабочусь о пациенте. И об остальном.</p><p> </p><p>Бросив на Дина прощальный взгляд, врач вышел. Дин дернулся, намереваясь схватить Мэг за плечо, чтобы хорошенько встряхнуть, но затянувшая на секунду глаза тьма напомнила ему, что он имел дело не с обычным человеком, и ему следовало поостеречься.</p><p> </p><p>— Привет, Дин, — сказала Мэг, скрещивая руки на груди. — Не выпрыгивай из штанов. Я не собираюсь вредить. Подъезжай к заднему входу в больницу часа через два, у меня будет перерыв. Тогда поговорим. А пока пойди и займись чем-нибудь… человеческим.</p><p> </p><p>Устраивать скандал было не с руки. Не пока Кас лежал, прикованный к кровати надежнее, чем цепями. Не прощаясь, Дин покинул больницу и отправился на поиски какой-нибудь забегаловки, чтобы перекусить. Он очень надеялся, что Мэг не солгала, вопреки демонской природе.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Дину пришлось прождать почти полчаса, прежде чем Мэг появилась на крыльце больницы. На ее плечи была наброшена розовая вязаная кофточка, которая делала ее домашней и уютной. В руке она сжимала сигарету.</p><p> </p><p>— Дин, ждешь уже, — усмехнулась она.</p><p> </p><p>Тот стиснул челюсти.</p><p> </p><p>— Что с Касом?</p><p> </p><p>— О, наш милый Кларенс немного утомился от земной жизни, — легкомысленно пропела Мэг, затягиваясь.</p><p> </p><p>— Мэг, — угрожающе начал Дин, — у меня найдется святая вода…</p><p> </p><p>— Не кипятись, — промурлыкала та. — Я не знаю точно, что с ним. Шаманы называют это путешествием, а некоторые эзотерики выходом из тела. Ты же понимаешь, что для Кастиэля этот сосуд — не более, чем мясной костюмчик, который он может снимать и надевать по желанию. И, похоже, кто-то или что-то его удерживает от того, чтобы вернуться или… — Мэг снова затянулась, выдерживая драматическую паузу, — он просто не хочет возвращаться. Существование без условностей земной плоти намного приятнее, хотя… Ты-то должен его понимать.</p><p> </p><p>— Он бы вернулся, — уверенно сказал Дин.</p><p> </p><p>— Самое грустное, что я с тобой согласна, — кивнула Мэг. — Вот что. Он пока останется тут, а я послежу, чтобы его не отключили от всяких капельниц. А ты пока можешь заняться чем-то более полезным. </p><p> </p><p>Дин уже собрался идти, но не смог удержаться от последнего вопроса:</p><p> </p><p>— Почему ты это делаешь? — спросил он, рассматривая такую хрупкую фигурку. Если, конечно, не знать, кто она на самом деле.</p><p> </p><p>— Ну-у, — протянула Мэг, делая последнюю затяжку и выбрасывая окурок. Он прочертил в темноте красную линию, которую оба проводили взглядом. — Даже у демонов бывают слабости, — призналась Мэг. — А еще подобное заведение — прекрасное место для заключения быстрых договоров. Отчаявшиеся родственники, смертельно больные, готовые продать душу за десять лет здоровой жизни… </p><p> </p><p>— Мэг, — снова вскинулся Дин, — если ты…</p><p> </p><p>— Я ни разу никого не заставила продать душу, — прервала его она. — Я только предлагаю. Решение остается за продавцом. Это моя работа, Дин, и ты прекрасно знаешь, что у каждого, скрепляющего договор, есть выбор. Не мешай мне, и я тебе помогу. Иначе...</p><p> </p><p>Годы охоты сделали Дина мудрее. Мэг была в какой-то степени права, каждый имел право распоряжаться собственной душой по своему усмотрению. Не Дину было осуждать готовых на такое. Не после собственной сделки.</p><p> </p><p>Попрощавшись, он направился к стоянке, где его дожидалась взятая напрокат развалюха.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Следующие две недели Дин провел, восстанавливая импалу и ища информацию в интернете. К сожалению, никаких рецептов по пробуждению впавших в кому ангелов там не находилось. Он каждый день созванивался с Сэмом, но и тот не мог сказать ничего утешительного. По мере того, как детка обретала былую красоту, Дин все больше отчаивался. </p><p> </p><p>Посещения больницы были мучительно-тягостными. Кастиэль тихо лежал в кровати, напоминая скорее труп, чем живого… человека. Но он по крайней мере дышал. Мэг присматривала за ним, нередко сидя у его кровати и читая журналы. Дин слегка удивлялся, как ее до сих пор не уволили, но, похоже, умение втираться в доверие было одним из демонских навыков.</p><p> </p><p>— Все то же самое, — качала она головой, поднимаясь со стула и оглаживая униформу. — Милуйтесь, мальчики.</p><p> </p><p>Дин пытался звать Каса, но от вида его безжизненного тела у него перехватывало горло. Неудивительно, что вечерами после больницы ему требовалось что-нибудь покрепче пива, чтобы уснуть.</p><p> </p><p>Для окраски импалы Дину пришлось обратиться в мастерскую, где была специальная камера. Он как раз заканчивал красить капот, но громкий сигнал телефона услышал даже несмотря на шум вытяжки. Мэг уже теряла терпение, когда он наконец нажал на прием.</p><p> </p><p>— Звоню сообщить, что твой мальчик проснулся, — без приветствия сообщила она. — Правда, он немного не такой, как был до отключки. Но тебе же не привыкать к его странностям? — Мэг суховато рассмеялась. — Приезжай, полюбуешься.</p><p> </p><p>Даже не сменив воняющую лаком и растворителем одежду, Дин рванул в больницу.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Кастиэль и впрямь проснулся, по крайней мере, он сидел, глаза его были открыты, и он мог двигаться. Только, похоже, не хотел. Дин как минимум полчаса пытался до него достучаться: звал, говорил, похлопывал по плечу, заглядывал в лицо… Все было бесполезно. Ангел смотрел прямо перед собой, плотно сжав губы.</p><p> </p><p>— Что с ним? — пристал Дин к врачу.</p><p> </p><p>Тот очень непрофессионально, но по-человечески пожал плечами.</p><p> </p><p>— Мистер Винчестер, то, что мистер Новак вообще пришел в себя, уже чудо. И, похоже, он не понес никаких физических повреждений, что тоже удивительно. Мы проверили мышечные рефлексы, насколько это возможно, и все в полном порядке, никаких отклонений. Возможно, его психике требуется время на восстановление. </p><p> </p><p>— И как долго?</p><p> </p><p>— Если я могу дать вам совет не медицинского характера, — произнес врач, кладя Дину руку на плечо и несильно его сжимая, — молитесь. Потому что ничего более конкретного я вам ответить не могу. Ну, и свяжитесь с психиатром, на сестринском посту есть списки рекомендованных больницей врачей.</p><p> </p><p>Дин скрипнул зубами и покинул палату, едва не лопаясь от бешенства.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Дни продолжали тянуться. Дин звонил Мэг, всякий раз получая неутешительный ответ: все по-прежнему. Не ест. Не спит. Не разговаривает. Не двигается. Что самое странное, не меняется. Не худеет, не устает, даже не моргает практически. Персонал больницы  начал бояться странного пациента, и никто, кроме Мэг, не хотел заходить к нему. В принципе, и ее, и Дина это устраивало. Дин приезжал, но не выдерживал рядом с таким Касом подолгу. Тот напоминал покинутый дом, еще такой знакомый, но уже пустой и холодный, нежилой.</p><p> </p><p>А потом Кастиэль исчез.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Когда Кастиэль встретил Дина, он очень устал. Настолько, что позволил себе заснуть, совсем как человек. У него просто не осталось сил сопротивляться потребностям его физической оболочки, а рядом с Дином было так спокойно… надежно… Возможно, если бы он не спал, ничего бы не произошло. Он бы почувствовал, предупредил, дернул руль на себя. Отвел грузовик, в конце концов. Хотя, это все были пустые рассуждения.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Кастиэль проснулся в тот момент, когда импала отлетела в сторону, и потерял сознание секунду спустя, ударившись лбом о стекло. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Он очутился в странном мире. Тот был тих и светел, воздух был заполнен мелкими частицами, которые не позволяли ничего рассмотреть. Он постоял и подождал, потом пошел, не видя, куда. Внутри появилось странное чувство, словно его что-то звало, манило, но оно было слишком неявным, невыраженным. Кастиэль хотел вернуться к Дину, но никак не мог найти дорогу. Он не верил, что это была смерть. Он знал, что смерть бывает иной, кроме того, даже если бы его сосуд оказался безнадежно поврежден, его ангельская суть продолжила бы существовать и без него, как делала это уже эоны лет раньше. Он брел, брел и брел… Впереди появилась чуть видимое алое зарево. Вначале оно напоминало свет сигнала светофора в туманный день, но постепенно росло. Кастиэль двигался к нему. Внезапно он наткнулся на стену. Что-то не пускало его, упругое, как резина, обволакивало, удерживая на месте. Так чувствует себя муха, упавшая в смолу, когда движения становятся все более медленными, и вот тело перестает сопротивляться и погружается в вязкую массу. Кастиэль продолжал идти, преодолевая это сопротивление, но в какой-то момент оно стало слишком сильным, и вот тогда его вдруг швырнуло назад, закрутило, как в водовороте, он ощутил невероятное чувство полета, потом падения, словно упал с небес и… открыл глаза. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> — Сайлент Хилл, — произнес он, сам не понимая, откуда пришли эти слова. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Рядом раздался шорох, кто-то потряс его за плечо, перед глазами замельтешили пятна. Его дергали, кололи, с ним что-то делали, но его голова была заполнена тем самым белым туманом, в котором горели только два слова: Сайлент Хилл. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Наконец его оставили в покое. Кастиэль ждал, ждал, но туман не рассеивался, и только Сайлент Хилл по-прежнему манил его. Постепенно он понял, что находится в помещении. Рядом с ним кто-то был. Иногда людей становилось больше, иногда меньше. Кастиэль видел их как мутные нечеткие силуэты. Слова, обращенные к нему, распадались на звуки, те вязли в тумане, и он не понимал их.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Он должен был найти Сайлент Хилл. Это он знал. Прийти туда и получить ответы на все вопросы.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> За окном было темно, когда он поднялся. Никого не было, полная тишина. Хорошо. Достал одежду из шкафа, даже не задумавшись, как нашел его в своем белесом мареве, и, двигаясь медленно, как под водой, оделся. Потом пошел, и ноги сами вели его. В голове все еще ощущался тот самый зов. Сколько времени он шел? Неизвестно. Как и непонятно, как он оказался вдруг посреди леса перед старым щитом из темного дерева с высеченными словами: Сайлент Хилл. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Он просто пошел вперед. Улицы были пусты, но одновременно Кастиэль ощущал присутствие множества сущностей, которые пока еще были недоступны его восприятию. Вероятно, это было временно. Он просто должен был двигаться вперед. Не останавливаться. Он должен был найти сердце Сайлент Хилла.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Очередной звонок Мэг застал Дина врасплох, только уже не за ремонтом, а в баре, где он сосредоточенно накачивался «снотворным».</p><p> </p><p>— Дин, я не знаю, как это объяснить, — без обиняков призналась Мэг, сообщив ему, что Кастиэль исчез, и никто в больнице не знает, как и куда. — Думаю, и мне пора.</p><p> </p><p>— Мэг, подожди, — воскликнул Дин, но та уже отключила телефон.</p><p> </p><p>Он неверяще уставился в экран, собираясь немедленно перезвонить обратно, но в этот момент телефон звякнул, оповестив его о пришедшем сообщении. Оно было коротким: «Он сказал Сайлент Хилл, когда проснулся».</p><p> </p><p>Когда Дин перезвонил на номер Мэг, механический голос ответил ему, что номер недоступен, а на следующий день он услышал «неправильно набран номер». Мэг твердо решила прервать общение. Интересно, надолго ли.</p><p> </p><p>Разумеется, Дин первым делом пробил «Сайлент Хилл» сначала через гугл, а потом и через поисковую машину для даркнета, которую ему показал Сэм. Ничего утешительного он там не вычитал: Сайлент Хилл располагался в округе Толука штата Северная Виргиния. На странице в Википедии город выглядел совершенно обычно: живописно лежащий на берегах озера Толука, он был окружен горами, за которыми располагались ближайшие населенные пункты: Брамс и Эшфилд. Именно из Эшфилда можно было без труда добраться до Сайлент Хилла, семьдесят третье шоссе вело прямиком к нему, превращаясь в конце в центральный проспект города. Похоже, город пользовался популярностью, на фотографиях было множество довольных туристов, в сети постоянно мелькала реклама гостиниц и лодочных станций, предлагались туры разной сложности в горы с ночевкой и без, заплывы по озеру, ночная рыбалка и другие местечковые развлечения. Пока Дин не обратил внимание на даты: не было ни одной актуальной фотографии, все они датировались примерно до 2008 года.</p><p> </p><p>Даркнет добавил своих деталей. Озеро Толука вовсе не было таким уж безобидным, как выглядело. Его называли проклятым. По легендам, в городе много десятилетий подряд действовала некая секта, называвшая себя Орденом, которая поставила себе целью «создать Рай на земле». Ради этого ее члены очищали свой город от ведьм, уничтожая их весьма изобретательными способами. От парочки описаний  даже у Дина по спине пробежали мурашки. Особенно учитывая, что он неплохо был знаком с ощущениями от подобных практик. По тем же легендам, после казней и пыток палачи омывали свои инструменты в воде озера, что и повлияло на него. Туман, который временами наползал на город, «изменял его». Как именно, в статье не указывалось, но что-то подсказывало Дину, что ничего хорошего в подобных изменениях быть не могло.</p><p> </p><p>Сам город переживал многочисленные спады и взлеты, то превращаясь в город-призрак, то вновь становясь центром местной промышленности. Большое влияние на него оказала находка залежей каменного угля, случившаяся в середине девятнадцатого века. Уголь весь выбрали, но каким-то образом остатки загорелись и начали тлеть, и продолжалось это уже не первый год. Всех жителей эвакуировали, дорогу перекрыли, город вымер.</p><p> </p><p>Зачем Кастиэлю был нужен Сайлент Хилл?</p><p> </p><p>Несмотря на позднее время Дин набрал Сэма.</p><p> </p><p>— Поедешь со мной? — напрямую спросил он, вкратце пересказав то, что узнал.</p><p> </p><p>— Прости Дин, ты знаешь ответ, — ответил Сэм. — Мы договаривались. Но я посмотрю, что можно сделать.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Сэм прислал телефонный номер, а потом перезвонил сам.</p><p> </p><p>— Парня зовут Джесси Честейн. Он очень осторожен, не всегда отвечает на звонки. Возможно, он сможет кое-что посоветовать. Но вообще, Дин, я бы очень не советовал тебе ехать в то место. Оно по-настоящему дурное.</p><p> </p><p>— Спасибо, Сэмми, — прервал его Дин, — разберусь.</p><p> </p><p>Дин надеялся поговорить с этим Джесси, получить какую-нибудь полезную информацию и направиться в Виргинию, однако вышло все иначе. Джесси трубку не брал и не перезванивал. Дин закончил дела, расплатился за дом, купил достаточно холодного кофе и энергетиков и собирался отправиться на северо-восток, когда зазвонил его телефон. Номер не определился, но он все равно нажал на прием.</p><p> </p><p>— Привет, это Джесси Честейн, — раздался незнакомый голос. — Ты мне звонил. Сэм мне кое-что рассказал. Есть один парень, ничего паранормального или типа того, но он именно тот, кто тебе нужен. Один ты из Сайлент Хилла обратно не вернешься. А он сможет вывести и тебя, и твоего… друга.</p><p> </p><p>— Кто он?</p><p> </p><p>— Его зовут Джон Константин, он экзорцист. Работает по всему миру, сам он из Англии. Он и сейчас там.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты имеешь в виду Новую Англию? — уточнил Дин.</p><p> </p><p>— Нет, чувак, — засмеялся Джесси, — я имею в виду самую что ни на есть старую Англию, которая за океаном. Он там в психушке, в городе Рейвенскар. Это Северный Йоркшир, недалеко от Скарборо. Милый городишко, скажу я тебе, тюрьма, психушка и римские могилы. Но поверь мне, без Константина ты не справишься.</p><p> </p><p>— Почему я должен… — начал Дин, но Джесси уже отключился.</p><p> </p><p>Дин чертыхнулся. Ему не нравилось то, что он прочел о Сайлент Хилле, и он чувствовал, что что-то со всей этой историей было не так.  </p><p> </p><p>— Черт, Кас, как не вовремя… — пробормотал он, резко выворачивая руль.</p><p>
  
</p><p>К счастью, на рейсе до Лондона подавали алкогольные напитки без ограничений, и Дин проспал большую часть времени. Однако лететь от Лондона до Тисдейла, ближайшего к Скарборо аэропорту, он не захотел. Да и лишний раз светить своей не совсем настоящей визой он не хотел. Что там какие-то двести пятьдесят миль? </p><p> </p><p>На подъезде к городу Дин думал уже иначе. Левостороннее движение вымотало ему все нервы, съеденная по дороге жирная жареная рыба с картошкой тяжелым комом лежала в желудке, вызывая отрыжку и изжогу. Решительно направляясь к стойке приема посетителей на первом этаже больницы Дин пребывал, мягко говоря, не в духе.</p><p> </p><p>— Вы прилетели из Америки чтобы поговорить с пациентом? — округлила глаза на его историю немолодая регистраторша. — Но зачем? Ведь существует такая вещь, как телефон. Даже трансатлантический.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, да, расскажите это моему шефу, — закатил глаза Дин. — Мэм, мне нужно всего пару минут. Мы расследуем одно дело, и мистер Константин проходит как свидетель. Очень важный свидетель. Мне надо получить от него ответы всего на несколько вопросов, но при этом абсолютно конфиденциально. Это возможно?</p><p> </p><p>— Подобные посещения необходимо согласовывать с врачом…</p><p> </p><p>— Я летел одиннадцать часов, — проникновенно сказал Дин, склоняясь ближе и обдавая старушку непередаваемым сочетанием ароматов пота, перегара и рыбы с луком. — Потом я пять часов ехал, рискуя на каждом повороте влепиться в соседнюю машину, потому что, мэм, простите, но я привык к тому, что руль в машине с другой стороны. И наконец я здесь. Завтра я смог бы улететь обратно. У меня жена на сносях, а я от нее за тысячи километров…</p><p> </p><p>Похоже, именно последний аргумент возымел свое действие, потому что лицо старушки вдруг собралось складочками от умильной улыбки.</p><p> </p><p>— О-о, — протянула она, — и кого ждете, мальчика или девочку?</p><p> </p><p>— Да все равно, — почти на автомате ответил Дин давно заученным тоном, — лишь бы здоровенький. Хотя мне бы хотелось дочку.</p><p> </p><p>— Ладно, офицер, послушайте. Я дам вам полчаса, вы уж там сами разбирайтесь. Но чтобы потом вас тут не было, ужин скоро.</p><p> </p><p>Все еще не веря, что прошел в психбольницу вот так, почти не приложив усилий, Дин торопливо двинулся вперед. Больница выглядела старой, полутемной, какой-то… словно пришедшей из того времени, когда электрошок и лоботомия были основными методами лечения психических расстройств. И таблички на дверях «Водные процедуры», «Электро» и «Процедурная» мнение его только укрепили.</p><p> </p><p>Никто им не интересовался, словно само его нахождение в коридоре уже давало ему право идти, куда вздумается. Так Дин добрался до зала, в одном углу которого стоял круг из стульев. На них в разных позах, демонстрировавших безразличие, сидели одетые в белые пижамы пациенты. Один вообще почти лежал, тоскливо глядя в пустоту. Почему-то Дин не удивился, когда, махнув удостоверением, попросил санитара позвать Джона Константина, и тот направился именно к этому типу.</p><p> </p><p>Пять минут спустя они сидели в пустой столовой, и Дин рассматривал странные волосы с белыми, но, кажется, не седыми прядями, худое лицо с глубокими складками у рта и очень внимательные, похожие на буравчики темные глаза.</p><p> </p><p>— Мистер Константин, я прилетел из Америки, потому что мне сказали, что вы именно тот, кто мне нужен, чтобы решить проблему.</p><p> </p><p>— Че, вот так прямо взял и прилетел? — вскинул брови Константин. — Закурить есть?</p><p> </p><p>— Я не курю, — ответил Дин, начиная понимать, что, похоже, сделал огромную глупость, отправившись в Англию по совету неизвестно кого. Лучше бы отправился прямиком вытаскивать Каса. Однако надо было закончить разговор. — Один мой знакомый, кажется, оказался в городе Сайлент Хилл…</p><p> </p><p>Название города подействовало на Константина, как удар шокера. Он резко выпрямился, сел, сложив руки на столешнице, и уставился на Дина в упор.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты кто такой? — тихо произнес он.</p><p> </p><p>— Меня зовут Дин Винчестер, и я охотник, — медленно ответил Дин, решив выложить карты на стол. — Я охочусь на не…</p><p> </p><p>— Я знал твоего отца, — прервал его Константин. — Пересекались, но вместе с ним не работал. Так, значит, ты теперь за него… </p><p> </p><p>Дин кивнул. Вопросы о Джоне он задвинул на потом, хотя ему и хотелось узнать побольше. </p><p> </p><p>— А этот приятель в Сайлент Хилле, он кто? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Константин, доставая откуда-то зубочистку и засовывая ее себе в рот.</p><p> </p><p>— На самом деле — ангел, — признался Дин. — И он был не в себе, поэтому…</p><p> </p><p>— Надо вытаскивать его из того места. — Константин хлопнул ладонью по столу. — Иначе нас всех ждет адски большой и опасный трансцендентный падабумм. Завтра утром меня выпишут, и полетим.</p><p> </p><p>— Завтра утром? — Дин удивился. </p><p> </p><p>Даже когда он летел сюда, он не рассчитывал, что все получится так быстро. Он думал, что, возможно, ему придется уговаривать, или угрожать, или даже похищать…</p><p> </p><p>— Я тут добровольно, — пояснил Константин. — В десять перед воротами.</p><p> </p><p>И ушел, оставив Дина сидеть в столовой. Даже санитар не появился, чтобы проводить его, пришлось искать выход самому.</p><p> </p><p>В ближайшей гостинице в меню было только жареное и жирное, пирог невкусный, пиво неправильное. Дин ненавидел каждую минуту промедления. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Почти ровно в десять на крыльцо больницы вышел человек, которого Дин издалека принял за Кастиэля. Он даже двинулся ему навстречу, оставив машину, вокруг которой бродил уже не менее пятнадцати минут. Однако довольно скоро он понял, что ошибся. Да, тренч, рубашка, галстук — общий силуэт напоминал Каса, как зеркальное отражение, однако движения, манера держать голову, да и цвет странных двухцветных волос вскоре заставили Дина удостовериться, что ему навстречу шел Константин. Тот прошел под кованой аркой с надписью больницы, остановился, чтобы закурить, затянулся глубоко и со вкусом, а потом лениво взглянул на Дина.</p><p> </p><p>— Давно ждешь?<br/> </p><p>— Нормально, — отозвался тот. — Самолет из Хитроу в шесть. Завтра будем в Нью-Йорке.</p><p> </p><p>— Поехали, — кивнул Константин.</p><p> </p><p>Они молчали всю дорогу до Лондона. Константин смотрел в окно, Дин перебирал в голове разные фразы, однако никак не мог начать разговор. Вся поездка была слишком сюрреалистичной, кроме того, ему приходилось следить за поворотами и не забывать держаться с нужной стороны дороги. Это настолько заняло его, что он даже позабыл о предстоящем полете. Зато входя в здание аэропорта, понял, что паника душным пологом накрывает его. </p><p> </p><p>— Боишься летать? — проницательно заметил Константин. — Не стоит.</p><p> </p><p>— Сам разберусь, — буркнул Дин сквозь зубы.</p><p> </p><p>Они показали паспорта, быстро прошли досмотр для путешествующих без багажа, нашли нужный выход и присели, ожидая посадки. Константин порылся в карманах своего плаща и вытащил какую-то вещицу.</p><p> </p><p>— Вот, — протянул он ее Дину. — Сожми в кулаке или положи в карман.</p><p> </p><p>— Что это?</p><p> </p><p>— Амулет, поглощающий страх. Довольно древняя штучка. Такими пользовались великие герои. Пригодится на время полета, потом вернешь.</p><p> </p><p>Дин недоверчиво посмотрел на артефакт. Тот напоминал древнюю монетку с дырочкой возле края. Константин взял руку Дина, развернул ее ладонью вверх и положил амулет ему на ладонь, а потом загнул пальцы и обхватил кулак обеими руками.</p><p> </p><p>— Он очень действенный поначалу, — произнес он, удерживая руку Дина. — Правда, продолжительное использование ведет к безрассудству и опрометчивым решениям, а те — к смерти. Но за несколько часов ничего не произойдет.</p><p> </p><p>— А ты? — поинтересовался Дин, с удивлением ощущая, как редкостное спокойствие и уверенность в своих силах заполняют его душу. — Ты будешь…</p><p> </p><p>— Я оставил все свои страхи в аду, — признался Константин. — На меня он не действует.</p><p> </p><p>— А вот я не смог, — ответил Дин. — Мой страх со мной.</p><p> </p><p>— Это хорошо, на самом деле, — вдруг доверительно сказал Константин, склоняясь к Дину ближе. — Это значит, что твоя душа не обгорела. Адское пламя сжигает все чувства.</p><p> </p><p>Дин склонил голову, то ли соглашаясь, то ли пряча глаза.</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Самолет взлетел, а Дину было плевать. Он заказал выпивку, но скорее чтобы отметить удачное завершение первого этапа, а не чтобы расслабиться. Константин опять жевал зубочистку, явно скучая по сигаретам. </p><p> </p><p>— Дин, скажи мне, почему ты так стремишься спасти этого ангела? — спросил он вдруг, отводя взгляд от окна, за которым пылал закат над облаками. — Кто он тебе?</p><p> </p><p>— Он мой друг, — уверенно ответил Дин.</p><p> </p><p>— Ангел? — фыркнул Константин. — Они те еще засранцы. Я тоже думал…</p><p> </p><p>— Кас не такой, — прервал его Дин. — Он спас меня, вытащил из ада. И потом помогал. Мы пережили апокалипсис. Он умер и воскрес, и… Я не могу позволить ему просто так исчезнуть. Ему нужна помощь.</p><p> </p><p>— Похвально. — Константин изобразил руками что-то вроде беззвучных аплодисментов. —  Столько истинной, неприкрытой страсти. Столько напора. Я бы подумал, что вы любовники, но тогда накал был бы слабее. Мой тебе совет, Дин: найди своего ангела и сними номер на двоих. Иначе потом может быть поздно. </p><p> </p><p>Дин отвернулся и одним глотком допил виски. Он не любил подобные намеки, но ссориться с Константином не хотел. Сначала дело, а потом и в челюсть можно дать.</p><p> </p><p>— Значит, нам нужно в Сайлент Хилл, — словно не замечая дурного настроения Дина принялся размышлять Константин. — Милое место. Ты там бывал?</p><p> </p><p>Дин отрицательно покачал головой.</p><p> </p><p>— Я о нем много слышал, — продолжил экзорцист. — Город, в котором Орден пытался создать общину праведников. А сделал из него преддверие Ада. Хотя… Да нет, все точно.</p><p> </p><p>— Что они делали?</p><p> </p><p>— По сути приносили жертвы. Хотя уже даже иудейская религия это запрещает, а следом и христианство, пусть и не все его течения. Что ты знаешь о жертвах, Дин? — спросил Константин, меняя вдруг тему.</p><p> </p><p>Дин удивленно посмотрел в ответ. Сведения о жертвах, алтарях и прочих ведьминских выкрутасах казались слишком обыденными для такого сложного дела.</p><p> </p><p>— Э-э, — протянул их, — их приносят?</p><p> </p><p>Константин глуховато хмыкнул, оценив шутку.</p><p> </p><p>— Я о живых жертвах.</p><p> </p><p>Дин подавил желание почесать в затылке.</p><p> </p><p>— В зависимости от ритуала, в жертву приносят определенные виды животных, — осторожно сказал он, вдруг до отвращения напомнив себе самому Сэма с его лекторским тоном. — Петуха там черного. Или белого. Собак. Кошек.</p><p> </p><p>— А еще коз, баранов, быков. И людей, — со значением продолжил Константин. — Все так. Но что у них общего?</p><p> </p><p>— Они могут умереть? — тупо спросил Дин.</p><p> </p><p>— Уже теплее, — одобрительно посмотрел на него Константин. — Запомни это, мы скоро вернемся к этому аспекту. Но поговорим пока о подготовке. Что должна сделать жертва?</p><p> </p><p>До сих пор Дин сталкивался в основном только с останками жертв или же освобождал ничего не понимающих, перепуганных людей и никаких особенных общих признаков у них не замечал. Видя такую неспособность сделать обобщение, Константин печально покачал головой.</p><p> </p><p>— Все эти современные игры в викканство затмили глаза даже таким профессионалам, как ты, — с сожалением поцокал он языком. — Вот раньше люди знали и умели жертвовать. И эффект был куда значительнее. Ладно, придется просветить тебя немного, не против?</p><p> </p><p>Дин развел руками, словно говоря: «А у меня есть выбор?», и кивнул.</p><p> </p><p>— В основе жертвования лежат два принципа: добровольность и ценность, — начал тот. — Древние греки, приносившие в жертву быков, внимательно следили за ними. Перед тем, как зарезать их, они дожидались, чтобы животное кивнуло, как бы соглашаясь отдать свою жизнь. </p><p> </p><p>— И они действительно кивали? — неверяще спросил Дин.</p><p> </p><p>— Ну, для этого были всякие хитрые способы. Можно было дернуть за веревку на шее быка в нужный момент или подкинуть ему охапку травы. В любом случае, даже быки, бараны и козы должны были согласиться. Что уж говорить о людях. Те шли к алтарю сами. </p><p> </p><p>— А если люди были не согласны?</p><p> </p><p>— То им делали предложение, от которого они не могли отказаться. У многих были семьи или родственники. Кроме того, стать жертвой означало славу, пусть и кратковременную, близость к правящей верхушке, почести, наконец, жертва — это мостик между миром людей и миром богов. Кому не хочется встретиться с богами за панибрата?</p><p> </p><p>— Я бы предпочел отказаться, — пробормотал Дин.</p><p> </p><p>Константин рассмеялся.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты с ними и так знаком, а многим интересно, — ответил он. — Но продолжим. Второй важный аспект: ценность жертвы. Жертвовать — значит лишить себя чего-то очень важного. Это еще и в Библии проскальзывает, когда мелкая монетка бедной вдовы значит куда больше, чем пригоршня золота богача. Те же греки, например, не ели мяса в повседневной жизни, только во время пиров во время жертвоприношений. А часть этого мяса они вообще сжигали на алтаре, теряя таким образом ценный продукт. Принцип ценности касается и других приношений: богам отдавали лучшее оружие, дорогую посуду, украшения. </p><p> </p><p>— Я понял, — прервал его Дин. — Но при чем тут Кас?</p><p> </p><p>— Пока не знаю, — ответил Константин. — Разберемся, когда прибудем на место.  </p><p> </p><p>В этот момент стюардессы с тележкой, уставленной металлическими контейнерами, добрались до их ряда.</p><p> </p><p>— Курица или вегетарианский обед? — спросила одна из них. — Кофе, чай, прохладительные напитки.</p><p> </p><p>Во время полета в Англию Дин к этому моменту был уже, как говорится, чуть тепленьким, но сейчас он вполне был способен поесть. Константин тоже оживился. Они получили свою еду и на время оставили беседы о жертвах и богах. Потом в самолете приглушили свет, давая уставшим пассажирам возможность вздремнуть. Дин закутался в плед, полагавшийся каждому, и впервые за несколько дней спокойно уснул.</p><p> </p><p>Он не видел, как Константин вытащил из кармана странную вещицу, похожую на череп, положил ее на откидной столик и закрутил, как волчок. Когда череп замедлился, он оказался лицом повернут прямо на Дина. Кивнув самому себе Константин спрятал его в карман брюк и тоже закрыл глаза.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Нам нужно забрать детку, и можем ехать, — сообщил Дин Константину, когда промозглым утром они покинули здание аэропорта имени Кеннеди.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты уверен, что наша поездка — именно то, что нужно, для ребенка? — саркастически отозвался Константин.</p><p> </p><p>— О, поверь, эта девочка нам не помешает, — хмыкнул Дин.</p><p> </p><p>Минут пятнадцать спустя, когда они выезжали с долгосрочной парковки, Константин признал, что импала — та самая детка, которая нужна им. Дин сразу взял направление на север, намереваясь выбраться из города и прямиком поехать в Северную Виргинию, однако Константин, до этого сидевший спокойно, вдруг оживился.</p><p> </p><p>— Нам нужно заехать в одно место, — сказал он. — Я покажу где свернуть.</p><p> </p><p>— Нам нужно…</p><p> </p><p>— Это не займет много времени, — не позволил он ему договорить. — Мне нужны кое-какие артефакты. И, кстати, отдай монетку.</p><p> </p><p>Вздохнув, Дин вытащил монету из кармана и отдал Константину. Эффект сказался сразу: внутри появилось тянущее чувство беспокойства, недоверия, даже подавленный до сих пор страх вскинулся, от чего ладони Дина, лежавшие на руле, мгновенно повлажнели.</p><p> </p><p>Константин только покосился на него. Похоже, он знал, как ощущается откат, и оставил Дина в покое, не язвил и не ерничал. Он следил за указателями. </p><p> </p><p>Покинув пригороды Нью-Йорка, они ехали некоторое время, после чего Константин попросил съехать с федерального шоссе. Дороги, на которые он указывал, становились все уже и хуже, пока напоследок им не пришлось пробираться по раздолбанной колее поперек елового леса. Под конец они выехали на полянку, на которой стояла охотничья избушка.</p><p> </p><p>— Добро пожаловать в мою резиденцию, — самодовольно заявил Константин. — Можешь войти, но ничего не трогай и никуда не лезь. Там есть ловушки.</p><p> </p><p>Дин только хмыкнул. Внутри избушка выглядела совершенно нормально, бревенчатые стены, топчан, очаг и грубый стол с парой стульев: вот и все убранство. Разве что еще пара полок и шкаф на стене. Константин прошел в кухонную часть и откинул дверцу подпола.</p><p> </p><p>— Давай за мной,  — скомандовал он и принялся спускаться.</p><p> </p><p>Внизу оказался не погреб, а настоящее подземное убежище. Там были и полки с книгами, и карты на стенах, и куча таких вещей, при виде которых Дин только присвистнул сквозь зубы.</p><p> </p><p>— Это твоя пещера Бэтмена? — поинтересовался он.</p><p> </p><p>— Это моя страховка, — отозвался Константин. — Одна из. Нам, не обладающим сверхъестественными способностями, нужны подобные места, не находишь?</p><p> </p><p>Дин пожал плечами, внутренне соглашаясь. Убежище в Ливане ему всегда нравилось. Конечно, погребу Константина было до него далеко, но что-то общее в них несомненно имелось.</p><p> </p><p>Константин достал откуда-то большую и подробную карту северо-восточной части США, разложил ее на столе и вытащил подвеску на длинной цепочке.</p><p> </p><p>— Мне нужно кое-что проверить, прежде чем мы отправимся дальше. У тебя с собой нет случайно крови твоего ангела? — спросил он.</p><p> </p><p>— Да как-то не привык устраивать ему кровопускания, — отозвался Дин, рассматривая коллекцию ножей странной изогнутой формы на стене. — Для чего они?</p><p> </p><p>— Эти? — рассеянно переспросил Константин. — Для снятия кожи. В основном с животных, но некоторые использовались и для людей.</p><p> </p><p>— Интересненько, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Дин.</p><p> </p><p>— Раз ангельской крови у тебя нет, то хватит твоей. Конечно, не так здорово, но должно сработать. — Константин достал какой-то окуляр и посмотрел сквозь него на Дина. — Хм. На тебе его метка.</p><p> </p><p>— Чья? — повернулся к нему Дин. — Каса?</p><p> </p><p>— Как минимум, какого-то ангела. Другие накладывали на тебя лапы?</p><p> </p><p>— Пытались, — сквозь зубы пробормотал тот. — Кас вытащил меня из ада. Собрал, по сути, заново. И потом позаботился о том, чтобы эти небесные ублюдки не могли меня найти. Это считается за метку?</p><p> </p><p>— Да, похоже, именно об этом и речь, — как-то беззаботно, словно Дин говорил о том, что Кас угощал его кофе, кивнул Константин. — Режь палец и капай кровь сюда.</p><p> </p><p>Он взял подвеску, имевшую форму шарика с острым выступом снизу, и открыл ее, а потом протянул Дину нижнюю половинку. Вздохнув, тот достал нож, который дожидался его возвращения в багажнике импалы, но по возвращении немедленно вернулся на законное  место в скрытых ножнах. Дин ткнул кончиком в подушечку безымянного пальца и выдавил несколько капель крови в шарик.</p><p> </p><p>— Этого хватит, — кивнул Константин. — Пластырь в аптечке.</p><p> </p><p>— Само заживет, — отозвался Дин и сунул палец в рот.</p><p> </p><p>Константин закрутил подвеску, встал, выпрямившись, у стола, и вытянул над картой руку, в которой на длинной цепочке висел шарик с кровью Дина. Потом он быстро и невнятно забормотал что-то на латыни.</p><p> </p><p>Шарик начал раскачиваться. Дин видел, как на острие снизу медленно набухла капля крови. Шарик качался все сильнее, Константин принялся твердить заклинание нараспев, повысив голос. В этот момент капля сорвалась с подвески и упала на карту. За ней еще и еще одна. Пока не было ничего необычного. Но потом капли вдруг задрожали и поползли, словно стол вибрировал или их тянуло к определенному месту. Дин смотрел, как они собираются, сталкиваются, но не растекаются лужей, а вытягиваются в линию, и та замыкается в шестиугольник, с четырех сторон которого появляются кресты, нижний тянется, удлиняясь… В этот момент Константин отбросил подвеску. Немедленно движение на карте прекратилось. Вдвоем они склонились над столом. В центре шестиугольника виднелась точка, обозначавшая город, и полускрытая кровавой линией надпись: Сайлент Хилл.</p><p> </p><p>— Если честно, я сомневался, — заявил Константин, выпрямляясь. — Но, похоже, тебя и правда там очень ждут. Твой приятель там. Значит, и нам туда дорога.</p><p> </p><p>Дин выдохнул. Он и сам сомневался, не натворил ли он глупостей, сначала отправившись за море в Европу, чтобы вытащить из психушки странного типа, которому никак не мог начать доверять, потом собираясь поехать с ним в заброшенный город с дурной репутацией. Однако подобную анимацию в реальной жизни просто так не провернешь.</p><p> </p><p>Константин провел над картой ладонью, прошептал что-то, и кровь собралась воедино, а потом испарилась, на секунду обратившись в темное облачко, а потом рассеявшись в воздухе.</p><p> </p><p>— Присядь, — кивнул на потертое кресло Константин. — Мне надо упаковать кое-что.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Кое-что оказалось двумя сумками, полными мисок, кубков, пучков разных трав, всяких мешочков с ингредиентами и кто еще знает чем. Дин увидел банку краски и кисть и подумал о собственной банке краски для рисования символов. Похоже, они с Константином действительно были похожи. По дороге на север они остановились, чтобы поесть. В кафе Константин протянул Дину ладонь, на которой лежал глиняный череп.</p><p> </p><p>— Возьми, вдруг пригодится, — сказал он.</p><p> </p><p>— Что это? — спросил Дин.</p><p> </p><p>Артефакт выглядел старинным. На макушке у него была дырочка, в которую, казалось, можно было подуть.</p><p> </p><p>— Вызывает подмогу, если в него свистнуть. Храни на всякий случай. Не думаю, что в том месте наши телефоны будут работать.</p><p> </p><p>Дин молча засунул свисток в карман.</p><p> </p><p>Уже стемнело, когда они добрались до Эшфилда. Перед тем, как ехать дальше, Дин остановился на заправке. Константин пошел в магазинчик, а Дин достал мобильник, пока в бак импалы лился бензин.</p><p> </p><p>— Сэм, — начал он без приветствия, как только брат ответил. — Я почти добрался до Сайлент Хилла. С мной этот странный чувак из Англии, Константин. Мы с ним быстренько смотаемся внутрь, найдем Каса и обратно. Не переживай.</p><p> </p><p>— Дин! — возмущенно воскликнул Сэм, но тот уже отключил телефон, поставил его на беззвучку и сунул в карман.</p><p> </p><p>Он предупредил. Разговаривать дальше у него не было сил. Из двери магазинчика высунулся Константин.</p><p> </p><p>— Заправился? — крикнул он Дину. — Я расплачусь.</p><p> </p><p>Дожидаясь, пока Константин вернется, Дин слонялся вокруг машины, постукивая носком ботинка по колесам. Потом он нащупал в кармане череп. Оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что никого рядом нет, он достал его и с силой подул в отверстие. Он ожидал резкой трели, но раздался только шип, словно кто-то выдохнул.</p><p> </p><p>— Вызов помощи, конечно, — пробормотал Дин, засовывая свисток обратно. — Дерьмовые у тебя цацки.</p><p> </p><p>— Я купил тебе сникерс и «М&amp;M’s», — сообщил подкравшийся незаметно Константин.</p><p> </p><p>Дин вздрогнул. </p><p> </p><p>— Спасибо, — проворчал он, — то, что нужно.</p><p> </p><p>Они сели в машину, Дин нажал на кнопку воспроизведения записи, и под рваный ритм барабанов Ларса Ульриха импала двинулась по темной дороге в направлении озера Толука.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Город не был пуст. Напротив, он был полон особой, опасной жизни. Где-то там была щель, из которой сочились ядовитые адские испарения, ползли щупальца тех, кто еще не мог выбраться наружу. Почему-то здесь Кастиэлю отказывало ангельское зрение, он лишь смутно ощущал, что вокруг него двигаются сущности. И эта постоянная угроза, словно они давно ждали его, чтобы сделать… что?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Улица была широкой и совершенно пустой, если смотреть на нее человеческими глазами. Слой мягкого пепла укрывал ее, и ноги Кастиэля местами погружались в него по самую щиколотку. Пепел кружился в воздухе, мешая рассмотреть, что находится дальше, чем на расстоянии нескольких метров. Он не падал и не поднимался вверх, скорее, он напоминал взвесь, которая окружала все молочно-белой пеленой. Кастиэль видел фасады домов, потрепанные и потускневшие вывески магазинов, грязные стекла квартир. Он прошел мимо остановки, мимо телефонной кабины, дверца которой была сорвана и косо висела на одной петле. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Хуже всего была тишина. Пепел глушил звуки, поглощал стук шагов, даже шелест одежды. Все звуки глохли, превращаясь в невнятный шорох. Кастиэлю все время казалось, будто кто-то подкрадывается сзади, и он вертел головой, оглядываясь, порой даже шел спиной вперед, но не видел никого, и от этого делалось еще страшнее. Лучше бы он встретил врага лицом к лицу… Хотя, какого врага? Кто был здесь? Весь его накопленный опыт пасовал перед этим городом. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Кастиэль чувствовал присутствие воды, большой и стоячей, опасной. Возможно, дело было не только в пепле, возможно, дело было в ползшем с этой воды тумане, больше похожем на ядовитые испарения, хоть у них и не было ни запаха, ни вкуса. Они отравляли душу, разъедали ее как ржа ест железо. И откуда-то шел жар. Тот самый страшный адский жар, не имеющий ничего общего с теплом горящего очага или живым огнем.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Город был голоден. Он пожрал своих жителей и жаждал еще. Кастиэль не был уверен, но, возможно, именно этот голод привел его сюда. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Над его головой раздалось громкое карканье и хлопанье крыльев. Несколько крупных воронов пролетели над ним и, судя по звукам, сели неподалеку и продолжили каркать. Кастиэль вышел на мощеную площадь. Даже сквозь пепел и туман он видел очертания массивного здания перед собой. Похоже на церковь.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Он не питал надежды. Возможно, это люди думали, что церковь — дом бога, однако церкви были такими же зданиями, как и остальные. Дух божий снисходил туда, где в нем нуждались и открывали ему свою душу, и так было и в пещерах, и в лесах, и в римских катакомбах. Мрамор и золото не делали церковь более священным местом, чем другие. А эта церковь напоминала провал в пространстве. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Двери были открыты нараспашку, сорванные изнутри неведомой силой. Камни выглядели изъеденными, словно на них плеснули кислотой. На верхушке церкви виднелся странный знак: шестиугольник, с четырех сторон которого торчали кресты. Нижний был длиннее прочих и от него шли дуги, делавшие его похожим на нарисованную ребенком подставку вазы. Странный символ мешал, не укладывался в сознание, ворочался в нем, толкая углами и поперечинами.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> — Кастиэль! — пронеслось как выдох над церковью, над площадью, над городом. — Кастиэль!!! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Завыла сирена. Вороны снялись с крыш и полетели, гнусаво и отвратительно каркая. Тьма опустилась на город разом, сменив туман и пепел. Кастиэль обернулся. Что-то менялось, камни трескались, здания разрушались, превращаясь в развалины, краска на их фасадах рвалась в лоскуты, которые взмывали в воздух и исчезали, и под ними обнажались камни, больше похожие на древние, лишенные плоти кости. Двери церкви заскрипели, Кастиэлю показалось, что сейчас из нее выползут щупальца и утащат его во тьму внутри, и там с ним случится что-то невыразимо страшное… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Спотыкаясь, Кастиэль кинулся прочь, подальше от раззявленного рта нечестивого здания. Он бежал, не зная точно, куда, пока не увидел перед собой большое строение с рядами окон. Судя по ржавым скособоченным качелям перед ним, это была школа. Он поднялся по ступеньками, которые крошились под его ногами, вошел в темный коридор. Шепот и хруст окружали его. Голоса твердили что-то свое, призрачные крики и смех раздавались там и тут, смех сменялся плачем, а тот — криками страха и боли. В этом месте было много зла, он ощущал это кожей, дышал им, обжигая легкие. Страх сочился из стен удушливым газом, лишавшим разума. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Кастиэль шел по коридорам, а за ним двигались другие. Он их не видел еще, но чувствовал. Они были все ближе, они загоняли его, и он шел все быстрее, оглядываясь, ища закуток, в котором можно было бы спрятаться и переждать. Один пустой коридор сменялся другим. Темные провалы дверей, страшная тьма классных комнат. Вдруг он отчетливо понял, что напоминала ему эта школа.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Адская пыточная, в которой он искал Дина. Это было давно, несколько лет назад, но Кастиэль словно оказался в ней снова. Ноздри защекотал запах серы. Комнаты озарились багровыми всполохами горящих жаровен, на которых калились адские инструменты.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> — Нет! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Страх гнал Кастиэля вперед, страх не за себя. А потом он услышал.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Бум-м… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Бум-м… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Кто-то шел к нему, ступая тяжело и неотвратимо. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Бум-м… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Шаги все ближе. К ним добавился скрежет, словно что-то металлическое царапало пол.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Бум-м… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> И шорох. Многочисленные лапки, шуршащие по поверхности. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Кастиэль увидел комнату с дверью. Ее можно было запереть. И тогда тот, с тяжелыми шагами, окруженный страшным шорохом, пройдет мимо.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Он вбежал в помещение, торопливо закрыл дверь. Она была надежной, словно созданной на случай осады. Металлическая массивная дверь с толстым засовом, который Кастиэль опустил в пазы. Она должна была его защитить. Она должна была… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Бум-м! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Теперь это были не шаги. Тот, кто шел за ним, добрался и ударил в дверь. Раздался странный звук: это не был рев, но внутри стало пусто, во рту пересохло. Так чувствует себя жертва, слыша дыхание льва совсем близко от себя.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Бум-м! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Еще один удар, а потом скрежет, и визг металла о металл. На двери появилась выпуклая борозда, словно кто-то провел по ней гигантским гвоздем или ножом. Шорох усилился, еще один удар — и острый кончик лезвия проткнул металлическое полотно, как бумагу. Лезвие рванулось вперед, расширяя отверстие, и многочисленные отвратительные жуки размером с ладонь кинулись в дыру. Они напоминали мокриц, но одновременно и жуков, и их лапки скребли стены, пол и потолок. Словно живой ковер они приближались к Кастиэлю. Откуда-то в его руках появился клинок, но вместо того, чтобы встать и принять бой, он прижал его к груди как последнюю защиту. Ему была страшно. Так страшно, так одиноко ему не было еще никогда. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> В дыру пролезла огромная рука, похожая на человеческую, но слишком массивная даже для самого раскаченного бодибилдера. Обвитая венами, с толстыми, проступающими под грязной кожей сухожилиями. Рука шарила по двери, пытаясь нащупать засов, раздраженно отбрасывая мечущихся, мешающих жуков. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Потом в отверстии мелькнуло нечто, похожее на шлем. Огромная металлическая пирамида с острым концом спереди, похожим на клюв. Кастиэль сидел на полу и видел, что из-под нее торчит мерзкая бугристая масса, серовато-розовая, в прожилках и сосудах, похожая на живой мозг. Это масса дрожала и сокращалась. Потом голова исчезла, снова раздался удар, дыра расширилась… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> — Дин! — закричал Кастиэль, как будто это имя было было единственным охранным заклинанием, которое могло защитить его… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Внезапно снова завыла сирена. И вдруг все замерло. Почти добравшиеся до Кастиэля жуки на глазах стали исчезать, рассыпаясь в прах и растворяясь в воздухе. Шорох и скрежет затихли, дверь изменилась: теперь это была обычная школьная дверь безо всяких засовов. В середине зияла большая дыра. На стены стала возвращаться краска. До этого она сползала лоскутами, теперь же закрывала стены, пряча следы случившегося ужаса. Сквозь окна потек мутный белесый свет, пол превратился в деревянные доски… Кастиэль смотрел и не мог поверить. Мир изменился, снова став странным, но перестав напоминать преисподнюю.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Кастиэль поднялся на ноги. Нужно было выбираться. Он сделал ошибку, придя сюда. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Импалу пришлось оставить. Редкостное явление: автомобиль остановился посреди дороги и заглох. Дин несколько раз повернул ключ зажигания, но ответом ему был только отчаянное скрежетание стартера.</p><p> </p><p>— Не старайся, — вмешался вдруг Константин, — бесполезно. Ничего с ней не случится. Если вернешься — заберешь. Увидишь: заведется как миленькая.</p><p> </p><p>Против этого заявления внутри Дина восставало абсолютно все, однако выбора у него на самом деле не было. Выгрузив сумки из багажника, они добавили к вещам Константина дробовик с запасом каменной соли, мачете и сигнальный пистолет из запасов Дина.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты знал, что так будет, — обвиняюще произнес Дин, когда они уже приближались к смутно виднеющейся сквозь мутный от пепла воздух границе города.</p><p> </p><p>Константин только пожал плечами. Он выглядел на редкость сосредоточенным и совсем не горел желанием общаться. Они прошли мимо первых домов, на вид — типичных односемейников, рассчитанных на людей со средним достатком. На газончиках и подъездных дорожках лежал слой мягкого пепла, похожего на снег. С дороги пепел сдувал легкий ветерок, текший с озера. Город выглядел абсолютно пустым и заброшенным, но Дина не оставляло чувство, что за ними наблюдают. Словно из-за каждого мутного стекла недоброжелательные глаза следили, буравя затылок и плечи.</p><p> </p><p>Постепенно дома стали выше, улицы шире. Начали появляться витрины некогда успешных магазинчиков. Они прошли мимо аптеки, мимо кафе, перед которым все еще стояли столики. Стулья частично валялись вокруг, частично были разбросаны по всей проезжей части, помятые и искореженные, словно по ним бегало стадо разъяренных гиппопотамов.</p><p> </p><p>Дорога, ставшая к тому времени широким по местным меркам проспектом, привела их на площадь. Здания окружавшие ее — довольно высокие, в четыре-пять этажей — слепо смотрели потускневшими грязными стеклами. В одном месте Дин увидел в пепле лунки, словно оставленные кем-то следы, но не успел их рассмотреть. Его вспугнули несколько крупных раскормленных воронов, с громким карканьем снявшихся со странного креста большой церкви. Окруженный четырьмя крестами шестиугольник пялился с попорченной крыши ослепшим глазом Саурона. Двери церкви были сорваны с петель и косо висели, обрамляя темный вход. Ко входу вела широкая и пологая лестница с потрепанными и словно обгрызенными ступенями. У Дина не появилось ни малейшего желания подняться по ней и зайти внутрь.</p><p> </p><p>Пока он осматривался, Константин тоже не терял времени даром. Он нашел приземистое здание, напоминавшее склад или парковку.</p><p> </p><p>— Иди сюда, Дин, — позвал он его. — Подходящее место.</p><p> </p><p>Место и впрямь было подходящим. Крыша защищала его от вездесущего пепла, пол оставался относительно чистым, только кое-где на нем лежали сухие листья, принесенные ветром. Константин достал банку с краской и кисть и, отбрасывая листья ногой, принялся чертить довольно большой круг. В этом проявлял однозначную сноровку: линия получалась ровная, круг имел почти идеальную форму. Дин побродил вокруг, потом не вытерпел:</p><p> </p><p>— Помочь?</p><p> </p><p>— Достань жаровню и уголь и разожги, — сосредоточенно ответил Константин, не отрываясь от вычерчивания линий.</p><p> </p><p>Дин послушался. Жизнь и охота с отцом приучили его к дисциплине. В охоте не было неважных моментов, из-за мелочи можно было нехило пострадать, поэтому он занялся огнем так, словно это было самым важным заданием в его жизни. Вскоре в медной жаровне, украшенной многочисленными, хоть и частично скрытыми сажей знаками, пылал огонь. Константин закончил с кругом и с линиями внутри, образовывашими пентаграмму. Во всех сегментах он начертил знаки. Некоторые Дин знал: там был анкх и рука Давида, разного вида звезды, несколько ангельских сигилов, которые он не мог прочитать, но однозначно уже встречал. Все вместе напоминало сборную солянку.</p><p> </p><p>— Стой в стороне, — скомандовал Константин.</p><p> </p><p>Он снял плащ и пиджак, оставшись только в рубашке. Потом достал из сумки свои травы и принялся крошить и бросать их в огонь. От жаровни потек удушливый неприятный дым. А когда Константин швырнул в нее еще и пригоршню серных кристаллов, дышать стало совсем невозможно. Дин вдруг живо вспомнил адские переходы, всегда наполненные подобной вонью. Константин забормотал себе что-то под нос. Постепенно слова его стали громче, он заговорил быстрее. Дин распознал древнее заклинание призыва, дополненное непонятными предупреждениями. Все-таки заклинания и прочая латынь всегда были делом Сэма.</p><p> </p><p>Константин выпрямился, резко вскинул руку над жаровней, протянув ее к кругу, а потом закричал на английском:</p><p> </p><p>— Кастиэль, покажись!</p><p> </p><p>В тот же миг по контуру круга вскинулось полупрозрачное пламя, ограничивая пространство внутри него. Дин увидел, что там появилась знакомая фигура в плаще, и кинулся вперед, рассчитывая увидеть Каса... Но вместо него в центре поднялся Константин. Не такой Константин, который стоял сейчас неподалеку от Дина. Лицо его было покрыто глубокими складками, словно он долго голодал, волосы стояли дыбом, плащ был забрызган чем-то, подозрительно напоминавшем кровь... Но самым страшным были непроницаемо-черные демонические глаза.</p><p> </p><p>— Константин! — заревела фигура в центре круга.</p><p> </p><p>— Кто это? — одновременно воскликнул Дин.</p><p> </p><p>Другой Константин не успел ему ответить. Пламя резко вспыхнуло, взметнулось высоко вверх, а потом вдруг опало и потекло по бетонному полу, как вода, сжирая на пути листья и мелкий мусор. Вот-вот оно должно было достигнуть Дина.</p><p> </p><p>— Беги! — заорал первый Константин. — Беги, Дин!</p><p> </p><p>Одновременно второй захохотал и вдруг прыгнул, одним скачком преодолевая расстояние от центра круга до Константина. Они сцепились, похожие, как зеркальные отражения.</p><p> </p><p>Дина обуял страх. Это не был нормальный страх, с которым можно бороться. Это был ужас, преодолеть который он не мог. Он кинулся прочь, не разбирая дороги. Позади него ревело пламя и рычали два сцепившихся в драке Константина. Впереди его ждал пустой, засыпанный пеплом город.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Все это место было насквозь пропитано страхом и ненавистью. Ужас сочился из щелей в асфальте, смотрел пустыми глазницами окон, щерился осколками разбитых витрин. Ненависть оседала мерзким привкусом в глубине горла, душила и слепила, окутывала сознание плотным коконом, не позволяя думать рационально. Сплетаясь, они образовывали тугую пугающую сеть, которая липла к душе, как паутина гигантской арахны, засевшей где-то глубоко под городом и развесившей повсюду свои невидимые, но ощутимые нити.</p><p> </p><p>Стоило немного удалиться от места, где Константин схватился с демоном, и тишина скрыла все звуки. Она давила на барабанные перепонки хуже любого шума, она звенела и дрожала, создавая слуховые мороки. Дин не слышал собственных шагов. Он ощущал свое дыхание, но не слышал его. Он словно оглох. Ненормальная вязкая тишина забила его уши, залепила их воском, залила свинцом. Фасады домов выглядели одинаково, улицы ничем не отличались друг от друга. Небо было серым и пустым. Земля была серой, покрытой пеплом. Весь мир лишился не только звуков, но и красок. У Дина появилось ощущение, что он пересек некую границу и попал в совершенно особый мир, в котором никогда уже больше не будет ни звуков, ни слов, ни жизни.</p><p> </p><p>Дин этого не видел и не мог знать, но где-то глубоко Пирамидоголовый Страж внезапно остановился. Склонив свою жуткую голову, он принялся прислушиваться. Все его тело, усеянное тончайшими перцептивными линиями, напряглось. Он не видел в человеческом понимании слова, но он воспринимал мир вокруг себя объемным и выпуклым, сотканным из звуков, вибраций, перепадов температуры и едва заметного электростатического напряжения. </p><p> </p><p>Тяжелая складчатая юбка из кожи зашевелилась, как живая, расправляясь, подобно крыльям ската. Он открыла крепкие ноги, ступни которых выглядели как ботинки, черные и массивные, но на деле были частью ног. Выше, между массивных бедер, вызывающе торчал огромный фаллос. Волосы  на теле Стража полностью отсутствовали, и его гениталии выглядели крупнее, чем были на самом деле. Теперь Пирамидоголовый стоял, воспринимая мир всей поверхностью тела, включая кожистую мантию, и от него не могли укрыться никакие изменения. В его замкнутом мире на границе преисподней что-то изменилось. Не так давно там появился странный сгусток энергии, тянувший Стража к себе, но сейчас он ощущал присутствие еще одного. Они были похожи, но все же неуловимо различались. И еще они тянулись друг к другу, связанные почти невидимыми нитями, едва «видимыми», но при этом многочисленными и явно надежными. </p><p> </p><p>Пирамидоголовый почувствовал, что ему нужно найти один из сгустков, и второй неминуемо окажется рядом. Тот, второй, был немного ближе. Он поудобнее перехватил рукоять меча и направился туда, где сквозь мерцающую завесу ощущал тепло, исходившее от энергетического тела.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Дин потерял направление. Попытался вернуться по собственным следам, но ветерок быстро заметал их, пепел стирал все различия. Он даже не мог понять, в какой стороне осталась площадь с церковью. Ни единого звука, белесая дымка, плотная, как осенний туман. Внезапно Дин почудился легкий перестук шагов, быстрый и дробный, словно бегущий был маленького роста. Он завертел головой, пытаясь понять, откуда донесся звук. Из-за спины слышались шаги и смех. Дин обернулся. Он ничего не видел, но вокруг по-прежнему раздавались шаги, шорох, смех. Детский смех, веселый и беззаботный.</p><p> </p><p>— Эй! — позвал он. — Эй, ребята! Вы где?</p><p> </p><p>Ответом ему послужил очередной взрыв смеха, который из беззаботного превратился в издевательский. Дин завертелся на месте, ему хотелось, нет, нужно было увидеть, кто же это смеялся и бегал вокруг него, но никого не было. Потом ему показалось, что в тумане мелькнула тень. Она была смутная, словно движение, увиденное сквозь толщу воды. Дин шагнул в этом направлении, но тень исчезла. Потом появилась на самом краю зрения справа. Он обернулся. Никого. Потом слева. Спереди. Потом шаги стали громче. Ему показалось, что вокруг него собирается целая толпа детей, которые смеются и выкрикивают что-то непонятное, нечленораздельное. Тени мелькали там и тут, постоянно неясные, неразличимые. Внезапно что-то толкнуло Дина в спину. Он обернулся и успел заметить ручонку с грязными ногтями, которая быстро втянулась в туман.</p><p> </p><p>— Мне! — раздался первый внятный выкрик.</p><p> </p><p>— Мой! — донеслось с другой стороны.</p><p> </p><p>— Кровь! Кровь! Кровь! </p><p> </p><p>— Сжечь! Сжечь!</p><p> </p><p>Опять толчок. Призрачные пальцы совсем по-настоящему оцарапали кожу на лодыжке, ручонка вцепилась в куртку и чуть не заставила Дина упасть. В этих руках ощущалась совсем недетская сила. Дин вдруг понял, что еще немного, и они кинутся на него все вместе, покроют отвратительной копошащейся массой и... Что? Сожрут заживо?</p><p> </p><p>Он побежал. Это было глупо, безрассудно, не следовало этого делать, но он побежал. Голоса сосредоточились за его спиной, и он мчался, не разбирая дороги, лишь бы уйти от них подальше, скрыться. Почему-то именно то, что призраки явно были детьми, пугало его его больше самого факта встречи с призраками. В конце концов, с ними он умел управляться.</p><p> </p><p>Перед ним появилось высокое вытянутое здание с рядами окон. К большим двустворчатым дверям вела широкая лестница, похожая на ту, которая была перед церковью. Дин преодолел ее в несколько прыжков: ступени были пологие, широкие, сделанные для детских ног… Перед глазами мелькнула и исчезла вывеска, не отложившаяся в памяти, только слово «школа» запечатлелось на сетчатке. Дин осознал его позже. Он побежал по широкому коридору со множеством дверей, все дальше. Потом постепенно замедлил шаг. Детских голосов, смеха и шагов не было слышно. Они остались где-то позади. По крайней мере, Дин на это очень надеялся.</p><p> </p><p>Только сейчас он понял, что внутри школы темно и тихо. Стоило выбраться и поискать площадь. Наверняка школа располагалась недалеко от центра. Дин развернулся и пошел обратно, надеясь, что ничего не перепутал.</p><p> </p><p>Сначала появился запах. Тонкий, едва заметный запах меда, сладкий, манящий. Дин удивился. Откуда в этом покинутом месте мог быть запах меда? Может, где-то было гнездо диких пчел? Дин никогда не находил ничего подобного, поэтому не знал, может ли пахнуть медом вокруг подобного гнезда. Да, это было глупо, но он решил посмотреть. Потому что кто знает, что там на самом деле, а он находился в сложной ситуации… Запах стал сильнее. Из сладкого он превратился в приторный, потом к нему добавилась гниль. Дин остановился. И услышал. Негромки шлепки, словно кто-то шел по коридору на мягких лапах. Прижавшись к стене, Дин осторожно заглянул на угол. Коридор был слишком темным, но в конце его Дину почудилось движение. Он присмотрелся. Нечто большое, массивное двигалось там, издавая те самые шлепки и тяжко вздыхая. Еще Дину показалось, что он слышит жужжание. Внезапно у него над головой загорелась тусклая, покрытая пылью и паутиной лампа. Она заискрила, но вот следом за ней вспыхнула другая. Потом еще одна. Все быстрее и быстрее загорались лампы, освещая коридор. Теперь Дину стал виден тот, кто пах медом…</p><p> </p><p>По коридору в его направлении брело странное существо. Оплывшее тело с огромным, колышущимся, словно желе, животом, с короткими руками и массивными складчатыми ногами. От существа плыли волны сладкой вони, запахи молока, меда и испражнений, словно оно гнило заживо. Вся его серая, будто размоченная в воде кожа была покрыта многочисленными язвами, в которых копошились бесчисленные черви. Над головой висел рой мух, мухи же ползали по одутловатому лицу, по бельмастым глазам навыкате, по свисающему изо рта темному языку. Монстр двинулся к Дину, шевеля пальцами. Он хлюпал и шлепал, но передвигался неожиданно быстро. Мухи роем устремились впереди него. Дин отскочил назад и быстро побежал по коридору. Впереди показалась дверь со знаком лестницы. Дин дернул за нее, выскочил на площадку и торопливо побежал вниз.</p><p> </p><p>Лестница закончилась в очередном коридоре, который выглядел еще более неухоженным. Там и тут в полу располагались решетки, из которых пахнуло смрадом. Кое-где с потолка свисали лампы, только благодаря им Дин мог видеть, куда он шел. Тут тоже были двери, закрытые. Они выглядели иначе, металлические, словно двери камер, а не классных комнат. Неожиданно из-за угла появился очередной монстр, нечто без ног, но с руками. На мощном торсе торчала голова, обмотанная поперек глаз колючей проволокой,  с ртом, похожим на щель, в котором виднелись острые мелкие зубы. Дин отшатнулся. Монстр потянулся к нему и попытался ползти, отталкиваясь от пола руками, но Дин прошел мимо.</p><p> </p><p>Он попал в новый коридор. Его начала удивлять их нереальная длина. Конечно, здание было довольно большим, но все же не настолько, чтобы они могли оказаться такими длинными. И еще они начали видеться Дину смутно знакомыми. Словно он попал…</p><p> </p><p>Он затряс головой. Нет. Он не хотел вспоминать этого. Только не <em>то место </em>. Внезапно одна из дверей приоткрылась, и Дин скорее додумал, чем действительно услышал:</p><p> </p><p>— Нет…</p><p> </p><p>Там, внутри, была тьма, озаренная багровым заревом. И дыба, слишком знакомая на вид. На ней висел человек, точнее, нечто, на него похожее. Высокая фигура с хвостом и рогами нависала над ним, угрожая лезвием.</p><p> </p><p>— Аластар! — выдохнул Дин, не удержавшись.</p><p> </p><p>Желтоглазый обернулся, словно услышал, что его позвали. Дин отпрыгнул от двери. Нет. Он не мог вернуться туда. Только не к Аластару! Тот же умер! Или демоны никогда не умирают до конца? Может, это то самое место, куда они попадают и просто ждут, когда их убийца вернется к ним, чтобы отомстить? Но ведь Аластара убил не он сам. Формально. Дин опять сорвался на бег. Что это было за место? Почему тут было столько монстров? Куда он попал? И как тут оказался Кас?</p><p> </p><p>Очередная дверь, и за ней — Сэм. Сэм, сидящий в железном кресле, с металлическими оковами на руках и ногах. И Люцифер, гладящий его по лицу. Дин отшатнулся еще до того, как один из них посмотрел в его сторону. </p><p> </p><p>Сэма тут не было. Это был только морок. Сэм остался в Калифорнии, у него была девушка, и он забросил охоту. Он не сидел в клетке с Люцифером, а сам Дин не висел на дыбе. Это только фата моргана.</p><p> </p><p>В очередной комнате на полу лежал Кастиэль. В руке был зажат оплавившийся ангельский клинок, вокруг плаща раскинулись очерченные черным пеплом остатки крыльев. </p><p> </p><p>— Кас! — воскликнул Дин.</p><p> </p><p>Он был твердо уверен, что нашел его, но, пройдя сквозь дверь, разом оказался в совершенно другом месте. Лампы исчезли, его окутала темнота. Но впереди что-то было. Небольшой огонек светил, маня подойти ближе. Дин пошел вперед.</p><p> </p><p>Сначала ему показалось, что там стоят манекены. Они были одеты в грязную униформу, напоминавшую платьица медсестер из порнофильмов. Мятые, некогда белые шапочки косо сидели на головах без лиц. Вместо них была мешанина отвратительных складок и рубцов. Ни глаз, ни ртов, ни ушей, только странная щель, похожая на акулью пасть. И все же, стоило Дину приблизиться, и «медсестры» задергались. Только в этот момент Дин заметил что каждая сжимает в руках какое-то оружие: ножи, топоры, даже кухонные тесаки. Их покрытая грязными разводами кожа пошла рябью. Лица повернулись, словно принюхиваясь. Дин замер. Прошло примерно с минуту, и монстры тоже успокоились и постепенно замерли без движения. Руки, сжимающие оружие, повисли. Дин осторожно сделал шаг. Медсестра, находившаяся к нему ближе всех, шевельнулась. Дин медленно двинулся вперед. Как только монстры начинали слишком беспокоиться, он замирал. Дожидался, пока они снова утихнут, и шел дальше. Постепенно он достиг источника света. На полу стоял старый проржавевший фонарь, светивший тускло, но ровно. Дин протянул к нему руку, но в этот момент одна из фигур резко дернулась, мелькнуло лезвие и пропороло рукав Дина. Он немедленно отдернул руку, едва удержавшись от крика. Под тканью он почувствовал, что по коже течет кровь. Кажется, ее запах подействовал на «медсестер», как на акул. Они оживились, задвигались, принялись беспорядочно покачиваться, сталкиваясь со скрежетом, который издают многочисленные насекомые, запертые в коробке. Возвращаться не имело смысла, тем более, что он уже видел коридор позади этой толпы, поэтому, отшвырнув одного монстра в сторону, он прыгнул как можно дальше и вскоре уже отбежал на безопасное, как ему показалось, расстояние. </p><p> </p><p>Он никак не ожидал, что те слепо, но уверенно пойдут за ним. Зрелище было не для слабонервных. Они двигались, словно во сне, словно их тела заржавели от долгого бездействия. Руки мотались, лезвия порой рассекали воздух, порой резали соседнего монстра, но они продвигались вперед. Вместе они напоминали многорукое, многоногое и многоликое чудовище. И, несмотря на кажущуюся неуклюжесть, они двигались очень быстро. Дин заторопился. Нужно было уходить. Он пошел вперед, ускоряя шаг. Сзади движение тоже ускорилось. Дин побежал. Раздался перестук каблуков, похожий на щелканье сухих костей. Дин оглянулся и, споткнувшись, покатился почти кубарем через порог приземистого широкого помещения. В нем по полу были расставлены большие котлы, в которых что-то булькало, пенилось и шипело. Дину казалось, что он уже притерпелся к царившей в коридорах вони, но запах, стоявший в этом зале, не шел с ней ни в какое сравнение. Дин вскочил на ноги, каждую секунду ожидая появление «медсестер». </p><p> </p><p>Те действительно показались. В отличие от Дина, они не спешили входить в зал, толпясь на пороге, но Дин все же начал пятиться, все быстрее и быстрее, надеясь скрыться. Он запнулся за ножку одного из котлов, отшатнулся, наткнулся на другой, потом на третий… При этом он ударялся с каждым разом все сильнее, так что напоследок пихнул один из котлов так сильно, что тот опрокинулся. </p><p> </p><p>Волна густой вонючей жижи хлынула на пол, плеснув Дину на ботинки. В тусклом свете невидимых светильников он рассмотрел, что в ней плавали части человеческих тел, какие-то полуразложившиеся останки, кости и комки слизи. Хуже всего было то, что в ней шевелился, разевая пасть и дергая конечностями, отдаленно напоминающий человека зародыш. Он был белый, как червяк, и больше всего напоминал жирную мерзкую личинку, которую выкопали нечаянно, и вот теперь она корчится, пытаясь как можно скрыться скорее от света и воздуха.</p><p> </p><p>Вонь была так сильна и отвратительна, а вид извивающегося получервяка так отталкивающ, что Дин не выдержал. Его вырвало прямо там, где он стоял, он только успел слегка наклониться. Рвота потекла по подбородку, он пытался сдержать позывы, но тошнота накатывала волнами, лишая его сил и способности двигаться. Он оперся на что-то рукой, передыхая, и тут его внимание привлек странный хлюпающий звук. Разлившаяся из котла масса шевелилась, словно имела сознание. Она собиралась, вытягивала ложноножки, как мерзкая гигантская амеба. Дин смотрел, как одна потянулась к нему, и отошел на шаг, готовый отпрыгнуть или рвануть в сторону, но масса интересовалась вовсе не им. Она доползла до лужицы рвоты, накрыла ее собой, всасывая и поглощая. От этого зрелища Дина затошнило снова, однако желудок был уже, по счастью, пуст, и все ограничилось парочкой сухих спазмов.</p><p> </p><p>И тут издалека донесся удар.</p><p> </p><p>Очень сильный, мощный, хоть и слабо слышный.</p><p> </p><p>Дин вскинул голову, отвлекаясь от наблюдения за биомассой. «Медсестры» задергались, зашуршали и, толкая друг друга, вдруг постепенно начали уходить. Дин не сразу это заметил, но, оглянувшись, успел увидеть, как последняя ковыляет в темноту.</p><p> </p><p>Еще один удар.</p><p> </p><p>И скрежет.</p><p> </p><p>Дин прислушался. Его все еще тошнило, но захлестнувшие тело гормоны стресса мобилизовали его, заставляя подобраться и перейти в модус «беги или умри». Дин предпочитал бежать.</p><p> </p><p>Он сунул руку в карман, только сейчас подумав, что ему не помешало бы оружие. Разумеется, ничего он не нашел. Даже любимый нож то ли остался возле пентаграммы, то ли потерялся во время бегства. Однако его пальцы нащупали что-то округлое и твердое. Дин вытащил предмет наружу.</p><p> </p><p>На его ладони лежал странный свисток, который дал ему Константин. Череп с отверстием в макушке. Тогда он сказал ему, что свистком можно вызвать подмогу. Сейчас Дин очень не отказался от любой помощи. Он помнил, что на заправке свисток только шипел, но, кто знает… Может, он просто неправильно свистел в него. Дин поднес свисток к губам и подул.</p><p> </p><p>Такого он никогда еще не слышал. Раздался жуткий вопль, словно грешная душа, утягиваемая в ад, закричала в предсмертной муке. Дин усилил поток воздуха, но вопли стали только страшнее.</p><p> </p><p>Одновременно весь мир вокруг него снова начал меняться. Освещение стало ярче, но при этом все вокруг сделалось куда мрачнее. Повсюду трескались стены, куски штукатурки отваливались и падали на грязный, и без того замусоренный пол. Котлы забурлили с удвоенной силой. Из них повалил удушливый дым. В его клубах Дин увидел фигуру, приближающуюся к нему. Нечто страшное, на черных ногах и с крыльями ниже пояса, двигалось в его сторону. Дин видел странную металлическую голову, острый край которой, казалось, целился прямо в него. Фигура имела частично человеческие очертания, хоть и смотрелась гротескно гипертрофированной. Под животом торчал очень большой эрегированный член. В руке существо держало длинный меч с широким прямоугольным лезвием. Именно оно издавало скрежет, а когда его хозяин приподнимал и ронял его на пол, раздавался тот самый страшный звук удара.</p><p> </p><p>Одна из замешкавшихся «медсестер» попалась ему на пути. Походя он схватил ее за шею и поднял вверх. Та завизжала, очень напоминая бензопилу, засучила руками и ногами. Монстр с треугольной головой отставил меч и одним движением содрал с нее одежду. «Медсестра» дергалась, извиваясь, похожая на червя. Вторым рывком он содрал с нее кожу, всю, словно та был мятой истлевшей тряпкой. Тело обвисло, визг прекратился. Отшвырнув окровавленное тело в сторону, пирамидоголовый монстр швырнул кожу в сторону Дина.</p><p> </p><p>Тот понял, что все, кого он видел до сих пор, были лишь мелкими сошками. Сейчас к нему двигался, возможно, сам хозяин этих мест. И что-то говорило Дину, что ему не стоит знакомиться с ним поближе.</p><p> </p><p>Поэтому он сделал то, что проделывал за последнее время столько раз: он кинулся в бегство.</p><p> </p><p>Казалось, Дин попал в другой мир, провалился на еще один пространственный уровень глубже. Коридоры выглядели яркими, но одновременно сквозь каждый предмет сочилась тьма. По полу, стенам и потолку бегали странные насекомые, которые лопались, как спелые виноградины, стоило на них наступить. Мотыльки размером с ладонь метались по коридорам, неприятно задевая лицо. Дин отмахивался, пытаясь избавиться от них, спотыкался, бежал, уже почти не видя дороги.</p><p> </p><p>Позади слышались шаги, мерные, как удары гигантского метронома. </p><p> </p><p>Дин искал какое-нибудь ответвление, чтобы скрыться, может, люк, или лестницу, или шахту лифта: он был согласен на что угодно. Ему повезло: от основного коридора отходилл проход вполовину &lt;b&gt;<b>у</b>&lt;/b&gt;же. Он свернул в него, пробежал несколько метров, потом замедлился, остановился, развернулся и пошел, ступая как можно тише, спиной вперед, держа весь коридор в поле зрения.</p><p> </p><p>Разумеется, он споткнулся, потому что когда в этих адских ходах пол бывал ровным? Дин начал падать, и в этот момент сзади его обхватили крепкие руки. Он испуганно забился, пытаясь вырваться, ожидая, что вот-вот ему в загривок вопьются зубы или чего похуже, но вместо этого к его уху прижались на ощупь совсем человеческие губы, и знакомый голос прошептал:</p><p> </p><p>— Тихо, Дин, это я.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Кастиэль потащил его за собой. Каким-то образом он ориентировался в коридорах намного лучше. Стараясь не отставать, Дин смотрел сбоку на его лицо. Ангел выглядел сосредоточенным, словно решал сложную задачу. Он оглядывался время от времени, но в основном просто шел, ведя его куда-то.</p><p> </p><p>— Кас… — позвал Дин, но тот только приложил палец к губам, прося его молчать.</p><p> </p><p>Шаги и скрежет стали совсем не слышны, и насекомые тоже пропали. Коридор пошел слегка с уклоном вверх, стены его стали меняться. Казалось, они покинули один ареал и попали в другой. Наконец Кастиэль остановился и повернулся к Дину. Тот увидел клинок, который Кастиэль сжимал в руке: на лезвии виднелась то ли кровь, то ли что-то очень похожее. Выглядело все так, словно ангелу пришлось принять бой или как минимум защищаться.</p><p> </p><p>— Дин… — начал он, но тот потерял терпение.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты! — выкрикнул он, и в этот миг мир вокруг них содрогнулся, словно началось землетрясение.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Константин не видел, куда исчез Дин. Не отрываясь, он смотрел на существо в центре круга. На своего темного двойника.</p><p> </p><p>— Джон! — прогремел тот, протягивая к нему руки. — Как же долго я тебя ждал!</p><p> </p><p>Константин нащупал клинок, покрытый защитными рунами, и крепко сжал рукоятку в потной ладони. Пламя, очерчивавшее круг, осело, рассыпалось на отдельные островки и окончательно погасло. Темный двойник шагнул, без видимого для себя вреда пересек ограничительные линии и направился к Константину.</p><p> </p><p>— Остановись! — воскликнул Константин, вскидувая руку, обмотанную четками.</p><p> </p><p>Двойник усмехнулся, от чего его мелово-белое лицо проразали глубокое складки, и щелкнул пальцами. Бусины четок вдруг обратились в тараканов и поползли по руке Константина. Вскрикнув, тот принялся стряхивать их. Двойник раскинул руки. Из рукавов его плаща вылетели мухи и мошкара, на свету быстро обратившиеся в дым. Константин пошатнулся.</p><p> </p><p>— Глупец! — засмеялся двойник. — Ты пришел ко мне. Неужели ты думаешь, что можешь справиться со мной с помощью этих цацок? В этом месте я — Бог!</p><p> </p><p>Константин поудобнее перехватил клинок, готовясь защищаться.</p><p> </p><p>Быстрый, словно смерч, двойник смел его с места и, толкнув, впечатал спиной в стену. По ощущениям, словно машиной сбило. Константин захрипел и полоснул ножом, но смог только порезать плащ. Двойник захохотал.</p><p> </p><p>— Сколько лет я ждал тебя… — произнес он. — Ты оставил меня… Бросил в аду. Тебя вытащили, а я остался. И все эти годы… я ждал, что ты вернешься. Я знал это. </p><p> </p><p>Константин всматривался в такое знакомое лицо, которое во всем походило на его собственное, если не считать жутких черных глаз. </p><p> </p><p>— Я убью тебя, — почти нежно прошептал двойник. — Убью и сдеру с тебя кожу. Много, много раз. Ты знал, что в аду невозможно умереть? Я теперь знаю. Посмотри на меня, Джон: я провел в аду слишком много времени. Он иссушил меня, выжег изнутри. А все ты! Это твоя вина! А еще…  Я займу твое место. Свое место! Свое по праву!</p><p> </p><p>Константин закричал, когда двойник швырнул его на бетонный пол, но ухитрился вывернуться и сделать подсечку. Тот рухнул рядом. Они сцепились и покатились, пытаясь добраться до горла друг друга. Нож отлетел в сторону, но это было неважно: у них были их руки, зубы и отчаянная решимость добиться своего.</p><p>
  
</p><p>— Ты! — воскликнул Дин. — Как ты… Почему?</p><p> </p><p>Кастиэль опустил руку с клинком, и тот исчез, словно растаял в воздухе. Кастиэль потер ладонью лоб.</p><p> </p><p>— Прости, Дин, я не хотел… Точнее, я не осознавал… Я вообще не знал, что делаю. Я проснулся, и мне нужно было уйти… Точнее, мне нужно было в одно место.</p><p> </p><p>— Сайлент Хилл… — медленно произнес Дин.</p><p> </p><p>— Сайлент Хилл, — эхом отозвался Кастиэль. — Я видел… разное. Шел и шел, и повсюду был тлен и была смерть. Я хотел покинуть это место, хотел спастись, но потом… Я увидел… тебя, Дин. В аду. На дыбе. В руках Аластара. И понял, что должен найти тебя. Я чувствовал, что ты где-то рядом. Я не мог оставить тебя здесь. Это место… Оно проклято. Нет, не так. Оно отравлено. Эта отрава просачивалась тут много-много лет, и постепенно пропитала абсолютно все. Даже детей. Даже души самых лучших людей в этом городе. Ничто не осталось чистым.</p><p> </p><p>— Я знаю, о чем ты говоришь, — ответил Дин, но не смог закончить.</p><p> </p><p>Очередной толчок швырнул их в сторону, и они столкнулись. Вцепившись друг в друга, чтобы не упасть, они попытались опереться на стену, но та шла волнами, словно была не из камня, а из кожи. Вдвоем им удавалось кое-как устоять на ногах, но мир корежило и выворачивало, будто он был нарисован на листке бумаги, который мяли гигантские руки. Дин впечатался грудью в грудь Кастиэля. Тот крепче обхватил его, удерживая, Дин обнял его за бока. Кастиэль осторожно коснулся его щеки. Дин вдруг почувствовал, что мерзких запах жижи из котла, и привкус рвоты во рту, и влажность потной кожи, и болезненный порез на предплечье исчезли, оставив свежесть, словно он только что принял душ и переоделся в чистое. Кастиэль чуть заметно улыбнулся, не сводя с него глаз.</p><p> </p><p>Они стояли, обнявшись, глядя друг другу в глаза. С потолка посыпалась пыль, очередной толчок вздыбил пол… Это произошло почти случайно. Голова Дина мотнулась, губы мазнули по щеке Кастиэля. Когда он попытался выпрямиться, постоянная тряска не позволила этому произойти. Казалось, они вот-вот проваляться и упадут в бездонную пропасть. Не осталось ничего, на что они могли бы опереться. Только они двое посреди творящегося безумия.</p><p> </p><p>Дин прикрыл глаза и накрыл губы Кастиэля своими.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Руки двойника сжимали шею Константина, выжимая последние молекулы воздуха. Он подтянул ноги и попытался отпихнуть его. На удивление ему это удалось. Возможно, этому помог подземный толчок, подкинувший их. От него опрокинулась жаровня, рассыпав угли по бетону. Схватив один из них и не обращая внимания не жжение, Константин вдавил его двойнику в лицо. Тот завыл и отшатнулся. Теперь нужно было добраться до оружия. Константину удалось дотянуться до дробовика Дина, который так и остался лежать, но выстрелить он не смог. Двойник навалился ему на спину, прижимая к полу, который так и ходил ходуном, словно был поверхностью озера, а не твердым телом. Двойник пытался удержать, Константин, напротив, все старался освободить хотя бы руки, и так они больше ползали, чем по-настоящему дрались.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Губы Кастиэля были именно такими, как Дин и предполагал. Глупо было отпираться перед самим собой, что он не думал о них уже давно. Но он никогда бы не решился на подобное, не окажись они в столь странном месте. Дин почти отчаялся и потерял надежду на спасение. Ему нечего было терять. </p><p> </p><p>Кастиэль замер, а потом ответил на поцелуй неумело, но страстно, почти яростно. Одна из его рук взметнулась вверх, обхватила затылок Дина, не позволяя ему отодвинуть голову, и они потеряли счет толчкам, просто позволив качать себя. </p><p> </p><p>— Привет, — прошептал Дин, наконец, отрываясь от него. — Я боялся за тебя.</p><p> </p><p>— Здравствуй, Дин, — очень значительно и серьезно ответил Кастиэль. — А я за тебя. </p><p> </p><p>Он толкнул его к стене, как когда-то в проулке, когда намеревался выбить все дерьмо. Только сейчас, вспомнив это, Дин понял, как же Кастиэль испугался за него. На этот раз ангел не собирался его бить. Он прижал Дина к стене и прижался к нему сам. Их тела двигались в вечном ритме, известном с незапамятных времен. Дин рвался навстречу, Кастиэль встречал его. Губы жадно тянулись друг к другу, Дин дергал за воротничок мятой рубашки Кастиэля. Никогда не было такого, чтобы он позабыл все вокруг. Словно он лишился способности воспринимать действительность.</p><p> </p><p>Движения Кастиэля стали увереннее, более властными. Он держал Дина, не принуждая, не ограничивая, но давая ему опору и уверенность в том, что если тот упадет, он всегда поймает его. Как сделал это много лет назад в аду. Как сделал это всего несколько минут назад, оказавшись рядом в нужный момент.</p><p> </p><p>— Кас… — простонал Дин, чувствуя, что ему уже больно.</p><p> </p><p>Давящее напряжение требовало разрядки. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы Кастиэль дотронулся до него  <em>по-настоящему </em>, и плевать ему было на то, где они оказались. Словно сам факт, что они вдвоем, окутал их защитным коконом. Кастиэль действовал так уверенно, словно делал это бесчисленное количество раз. Он сразу нашел все застежки и болты, расстегнул на Дине одежду и чуть приспустил джинсы. От облегчения Дин чуть не кончил тут же на месте, а потом еще раз, когда пальцы Кастиэля сомкнулись на горячем стволе.</p><p> </p><p>— О, Кас, — у него едва хватило воздуха, чтобы выдохнуть.</p><p> </p><p>— Дин, — благоговейно, как молитву, произнес Кастиэль. — Дин, единственный…</p><p> </p><p>Он подхватил его, подкинув вверх, с силой, которую даже невозможно было предположить, глядя на его сухощавое тело. Дин прижался спиной к стене и застонал. Слишком много происходило сейчас, но это было правильно. Он так долго этого ждал. Он так хотел этого… давно. Думал, представлял себе, порой трогал себя, представляя, что это рука Кастиэля. И вот теперь его ладони поддерживали Дина не весу, одновременно стискивая ягодицы. Дин не сопротивлялся, когда Кастиэль еще чуть приподнял его, а потом опустил.</p><p> </p><p>Головка члена ткнулась Дину в проход, тело на секунду воспротивилось вторжению, но Кастиэль словно что-то с ним сделал. Дин почти не ощутил ни боли, ни дискомфорта, только наполненность, приятное чувство собственной податливой плоти и единение с Касом.</p><p> </p><p>Им стоило сделать это давным-давно.</p><p> </p><p>Кастиэль все держал его, одновременно покрывая лицо легкими поцелуями, словно извиняясь за возможный дискомфорт или боль, но Дину не хватало только движения. Ему было мало. Он оперся на плечи Кастиэля, даже не дрогнувшие под его ладонями, и просительно заглянул ему в глаза. Тот сразу понял. </p><p> </p><p>Дин приподнялся и осел. А потом Кастиэль только вжал его в стену и принялся вбиваться, не теряя ни секунды.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Константину все же удалось высвободить одну руку. К счастью, дробовиком он пользоваться умел. Он даже не целился, да и зачем: мишень терзала его спину, промахнуться было просто невозможно. Курок подался упруго, и Константин почти оглох от выстрела над собственным ухом. Зато на двойника это оказало весьма сильное впечатление. Его отшвырнуло от Константина, и тот смог перехватить инициативу.</p><p> </p><p>— Я убью тебя! — взревел Константин, и его двойник эхом отозвался:</p><p> </p><p>— Я убью тебя!</p><p> </p><p>— Думаешь, ты имеешь право вмешиваться в мою жизнь? Кто ты такой?</p><p> </p><p>Они рванулись друг ко другу, столкнулись, покатились, Константин схватил двойника за волосы и ударил о пол. </p><p> </p><p>— Immundissime spiritus...</p><p> </p><p>Раз, второй, третий… </p><p> </p><p>— ...omnis incursio adversarii...</p><p> </p><p>На пальцы ему брызнуло теплым, он учуял железный запах крови. </p><p> </p><p>— ...erdaicare et effugare…*</p><p> </p><p>Что-то эта дешевая симуляция его самого оказалась хлипкой… Раздался почти гром, но звука не было, скорее беззвучный удар, перетряхнувший все тело. Тело двойника вдруг стало почти прозрачным, а потом рассыпалось прахом. Часть его Константин вдохнул и закашлялся. Еще более мощный толчок, еще удар, еще…</p><p>___________________________</p><p>* <em>лат.</em> Дух нечистый, запрещаю любое вторжение и изгоняю... </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>— Кас!</p><p> </p><p>Мощный удар обрушился на них. Не было ни звука, ни света, но будто огромное цунами ударило и завертело их. Вот только что Дин ощущал Кастиэля рядом, только что ему было хорошо, он кончал, позабыв обо всем, а в следующий миг их оторвало друг от друга, понесло, закрутило… Кончиками пальцев Дин чувствовал ткань его плаща, а потом осталась только пустота и темнота.</p><p> </p><p>Пространство развернулось, выталкивая его, как косточку от вишни, и схлопнулось.</p><p> </p><p>Дин пришел в себя на дороге, неподалеку от того места, где широкая трещина делила дорогу к Сайлент Хиллу пополам. Он лежал на стороне, удаленной от города. С трудом сев, он принялся ощупывать тело. Все было как всегда, одежда была чистой, никаких следов пребывания в городе. Никаких следов Каса.</p><p> </p><p>Так было ли что-то? Он поднялся на ноги. Нужно было что-то делать, идти, искать Константина, Кастиэля… От города поползла волна тумана, скрывая очертания. Пепел посыпался с неба гуще. Дин почти ничего не видел. Куда идти?</p><p> </p><p>Кроме того, он остался без оружия и снаряжения. При случае, даже воду нечем будет освятить. Нужно было собрать силы. А потом он…</p><p> </p><p>Повернувшись к туману, укрывшему городу, спиной, он двинулся по дороге. Ему потребовалось довольно долго, чтобы дойти до того места, где заглохла его машина. Не потому, что оно было далеко, а потому что он едва переставлял ноги. Его сознание погрузилось в сон, не позволяя ему сейчас обдумывать то, что произошло. Он подумает… подумает об этом… обязательно…</p><p> </p><p>Даже вести импалу было сложно. Она завелась с первого оборота ключа, заурчала послушно и привычно, как и обещал Константин. Дин ехал, автоматически удерживая руль и переключая скорости. К наступлению темноты он вернулся в Эшфилд. На окраине светилась вывеска какого-то мотеля, он даже не прочитал название. Зашел, бросил деньги на стойку, что-то сказал, получил ключ… Войдя в номер, просто упал на кровать ничком и отключился.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Кастиэль потерял ориентацию. Он чувствовал, что с местом вокруг него что-то происходит. Пространство скручивалось, замыкаясь на самом себе, подобно ленте Мёбиуса. Дина вырвало из его рук. Тот был чужеродным в этом мире на грани преисподней. Кастиэль успел подумать, что это хорошо, а потом Дин исчез, и весь мир погрузился во тьму.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Он встал на ноги. Клинок появился в руке, рукоять надежно и привычно легла в ладонь. Кажется, что-то случилось, что-то… не самое плохое. Но все могло измениться в любую секунду. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Кастиэль вдруг почувствовал нечто, похожее на голод. Это было желание, терзавшее некое могущественное существо. До него было далеко, оно скрывалось в недрах этого места, но его неутолимая ненависть ползла, проникая повсюду. Это она привела его сюда, притянула за некие нити его оскверненной преисподней благодати. Именно оно нуждалось в нем и не собиралось его отпускать. Кастиэль понял, что ничто не закончилось. Но главное… главное, Дин покинул это место. И как бы ни рвался Кастиэль к нему, так было лучше. Дин был в относительной безопасности. Кастиэль только надеялся, что тому хватит благоразумия уехать как можно дальше. Это место было не для людей. Людей оно пожирало и коверкало, обращая в монстров, подобных детям Евы. Кастиэль хотел бы защитить Дина от подобного, даже если это означало, что он не увидит его… возможно, никогда. У него оставались драгоценные  воспоминания последних минут, когда Дин так по-человечески выразил ему свои чувства. Дело было не в физическом единении, а в том, что Дин признал его, признался ему в том, что сам Кастиэль ощущал с того самого момента, как коснулся его души.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> С того момента, как воссоздал его тело, увидев, насколько прекрасно это творение Отца. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Главное было спасти Дина и мир. Остальное не имело значения. Кастиэль осмотрелся. Наверное, стоило пройти ближе к центру и попробовать что-то сделать. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Он вдруг услышал человеческие шаги. Кто-то приближался к нему. Кастиэль приготовился ко всему: что это окажется Дин. Или монстр. Или… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Когда он увидел фигуру, приближающуюся к нему, он сначала подумал, что видит зеркальный морок, так походила она на него самого. Тот же плащ, та же одежда. Этот сосуд Кастиэль привык уже считать своим. Он стал его частью. Однако вскоре он рассмотрел, что идущий к нему был человеком, похожим на него самого, но все же иным. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> — Кастиэль? — спросил мужчина. — Ангел? Меня зовут Джон Константин. Я пришел вместе с Дином.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Кастиэль склонил голову, обдумывая, стоит ли доверяться незнакомцу, даже если он утверждает, что знаком с Дином.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> — Кажется, я обрел давно утерянную часть своей души, — продолжил Константин, не обращая внимания на молчание Кастиэля. — И это, скажу я тебе… неприятно. Как по мне, она могла бы оставаться в аду до скончания века.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Он наклонился, уперся в колени и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Потом выпрямился. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> — Это неподходящее место для ангела, — заявил он. — Но выбраться из него мы пока, похоже, не сможем. Поэтому нам надо замаскироваться. Тут есть один парень, голова как треугольная металлическая пирамида… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> — Я его видел, — признался Кастиэль. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> — Странный тип, — подхватил Константин. — Я пока в нем еще не разобрался. Он мог бы поубивать тут всех к херам, но не делает этого. Что-то мне подсказывает, что нам нужно познакомиться с ним поближе. И вообще. Ты тоже чувствуешь этот сквозняк? Словно из потусторонней двери тянет… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Кастиэль кивнул. Скрыл клинок и позволил Константину увлечь себя по коридору.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Дин проснулся как от внезапного толчка. Туман, окутавший воспоминания, вдруг рассеялся, он сел и со стоном уткнулся лбом в руки. Кас… Константин… Он бросил их обоих. </p><p> </p><p>С трудом поднявшись, он пошел в ванную. Помыв руки и умывшись, он взглянул в зеркало, ожидая увидеть собственное помятое лицо.</p><p> </p><p>С той стороны стекла на него смотрел Кастиэль. С разбитым лицом, непонятно, живой или мертвый, он смотрел на Дина, и кровь текла, собираясь на подбородке тяжелыми каплями.</p><p> </p><p>Отражение задрожало, Дин подумал, что видение сейчас исчезнет, но Кастиэль сменился Константином. Тот выглядел лучше, но Дин вздрогнул, когда его глаза затянула тьма, исчезнувшая, однако, через мгновение. Опять дрожь, и опять Кастиэль, на этот раз бледный, каким он выглядел на больничной койке. И опять Константин, страшный, с нечеловечески искаженным лицом. Кастиэль — опять в крови, волосы слиплись, губы запеклись… Константин — отчаянный взгляд, испуганный, покинутый… Изображения замельтешили, сменяя друг друга слишком быстро, сливаясь почти в одно, как на старых круглых картинках на ниточках.</p><p> </p><p>— Прости… — донеслось из ниоткуда.</p><p> </p><p>Кто это сказал? Кастиэль? Константин? Сам Дин?</p><p> </p><p>Разозлившись, Дин ударил кулаком в центр зеркала, разбив его и порезав руку. Не обращая внимания на осколки, попавшие в раковину, он обмыл руку, обмотал полотенцем и стремительно направился к двери. </p><p> </p><p>На этот раз импала не глохла и исправно довезла его до самой трещины. Дальше нужно было идти пешком, перепрыгнуть разлом можно было без труда, но для машины он был непреодолимым препятствием. Погладив детку напоследок по рулю, Дин вышел. Ключи он оставил в бардачке, чтобы не потерять. Он сомневался, что в этом месте найдутся воры. Перепрыгнув через трещину, он пошел вперед. Город, хоть и скрытый туманом, выглядел совершенно нормально, если сделать скидку на то, что он оставался совершенно пуст. </p><p> </p><p>Дин прокашлялся и позвал, громко, как только мог:</p><p> </p><p>— Кас!</p><p> </p><p>Никакого ответа. Дин сунул руки в карманы и вдруг нащупал что-то неровное, округлой формы. Достав предмет, Дин уставился на глиняную свистульку в форме черепа. Похоже, он машинально сунул ее в карман в том подземелье с вонючими котлами. Облизнув губы, Дин поднес свисток к губам. В прошлый раз помогло. Может… После свиста, похожего на отчаянный вопль, ему показалось, что туман вокруг начинает меняться, закручиваясь спиралями.</p><p> </p><p>Впереди мелькнул знакомый силуэт. Он направился в том направлении.</p><p> </p><p>— Кас! — закричал он снова.</p><p> </p><p>И словно весь город вокруг него отозвался голосом Кастиэля:</p><p> </p><p>— Дин...</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Для желающих: <a href="https://soundcloud.com/ivartshiva/aztec-death-whistle">звук ацтекского «свистка смерти»</a>. Осторожно, громко и страшно!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>